The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises - Remastered (Complete)
by RememberPastGlory
Summary: Dan, just a normal guy going into adult hood and has normal friends and one being fat, after a camping trip to the woods goes wrong, Dan ends up in a world filled with Dragons, talking apes and the worst ever thing... A annoying dragonfly known as Sparx. This is a re-write of my previous story, hopefully it is better.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises - Remastered_**

**_Hello, everyone. First, I would like to say, ITS BACK AFTER ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO! No really, still haven't set out a story, but I know what to start of with. First of, I could not fix the original character James. Like me, he is a cut out. But, I think this guy suits survival. I would also like to thank the reviews. I was just going to put this on the ol' story, but I figured it has been remastered. (Even thought it is probably terrible... I am not very optimistic about myself)_**

**_I do not own they Spyro franchise, that belongs to...I think Activision... Anyway, I only own a few of these which are my OC's, and anyone may use them._**

**_-One last thing, The more criticism I get, the better I become, Lash at me. Don't even care if you like it and you're angry about something else. I can take it._**

**_Chapter One - Prologue_**

On a warm...wait, it's England...it's never warm... Take two, action!

On a dull morning of September 28 2015 (Random date), a boy by the name of Dan, Dan McCarthy was waking up from a early sleep in from last night, which was 2 A.M on the same date he woke up, but that was early to him. He would usually be out with friends, at the football field, playing some football. Nevertheless, as he wakes up to it is 8:30 A.M.

"Crap, I'll be late for school!" Dan said worriedly.

He liked school, but only because of P.E. He did a lot of survival training and wants to join PMC's or maybe form his own for his skills with fighting. He would go running, boxing, judo and many other places. He also knew basic survival skills, like hunt, shelter. After getting dressed, leaving the door of his home to walk down the street, he realised no one in the school but his friends standing outside the gates.

"Why you guys out here? It's 9 A.M." Dan asked with a confused look.

"It's...8:15... You really need a new alarm clock." Jacob said

Jacob was his greatest friend, he shared the same interests as Dan, but never seemed to be able to do the stuff since he weighs about 500 Pounds! But. Dan seemed to think he would be a laugh to be with. After a long talk they make it to 9:00 A.M without his less important friend, Callum, getting in a fight he would automatically lose.

* * *

Lunchtime

* * *

At lunch, all Dan had was an apple, and drink of water. Well Jacob had a sandwich...and a pizza...and maybe a few chicken burgers but, anyway they sat at their table in silence until...

"Well...what do you want to do tomorrow? We have a week of due to building so, we might as well get out of our houses." Said Dan.

"Good point, thought of going to the gym to lose weight." Said Jacob.

"I thought going out to the woods tomorrow...you know, for a few days." Dan said after laughing at Jacob.

"Hey, least we have something fatter than a bear to deal with anything. It's known as a Plane, but we call it Jacob." Said Callum.

After sharing a small laugh (Except Jacob who was giving him the death stare), they decide that it would be fun and if they did run out of food, they agreed to eat Jacob.

* * *

POV: Spyro (Before the apes take Sparx and the fire breath part)

* * *

"Hey, stop calling me fat you little insect!" Shouted a loud voice,

"Hey, mom always said not to tell a lie Spyro. Shouted another voice.

"Sparx, why do you always have to be a pest?" Said the voice who was once loud.

From the looks of it, the pest was Sparx and the fat one is Spyro, but we all knew that. Spyro, was a rare big, purple Dragonfly, but his brother. Sparx just mocks him, and is really, really annoying.

"I am bored of telling you your fat everyday, let's do something!" Said Sparx

"Let's play hide and seek." Said Spyro.

"Fine, let me hide, I can see your fat behind to easy, so I win either way." Sparx responded and now chuckling.

* * *

POV: Dan

* * *

The school day came to an end, the bell goes and many rush out. Dan runs home and starts to pack. He started to pack clothing, food (mostly M.R.E) and a tent. Which he was carrying. He also was packing his favourite knife, it was given to him by his father, who served in the S.A.S, they picked it up in Iraq. Being set up, his friends go to his house.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Dan, puzzled.

"We thought to stay here. Since we leave together anyway." Said Jacob,

"Cool then, it'll be like the old days."

After getting settled. They soon see the time and both Jacob and Callum said,

"Happy Birthday Danny!"

"Thanks."

With that, Dan went asleep happy, knowing that he just became old enough to drink alcohol. And he is going to have a blast out in the woods. Going to the woods might be an adventure to him, but little did he know, the adventure has only just begun

...The End of Chapter One...

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed, I am in a rushing mood, so this chapter will not be the best, but I don't care, I wrote for fun. I would like to say the change of character is good and now there is a backstory. More things will happen in Chapter three, but two will just be the trip and something happening._**

**_P.S: I tried to do some funnies but I think I failed, sorry I killed you with them..._**

**_P.P.S: I will do fight seems in the future, I want to know if you want a whole chapter based on a fight, or if you just want me to show some of the fight?_**


	2. Chapter 2: From World to World

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises - Remastered**

**Sooooo...yeah, Like I said, I didn't have everything for the story yet, I finished about a week ago, and my cousin deleted it on me. And I got confined to my room for...let's say, arguing that got out of hand. Nevertheless I lost and forgot everything, so I am going out on a limb. I also got help from to reviews. (Thank you) and I can just about ready to go. Note it will be longer but I am doing it late at night so...I am usually tired.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and this story. I allow my OC's to be used but only if people ask. But not that you need to know that, as you make your own as one does.**

**Chapter Two: From World to World**

_Dan awoke to beautiful site of sunny skies and birds chirping away, but the loudest was Jacob's snoring. Dan wanted to put his hand over his mouth but instead decided to go for a small nature walk through the woods. He wanted to get a good look of his surroundings.'This looks beautiful' he thought. He watched as birds flown from one tree to another and after 5 minutes went back to see Callum awake and Jacob snoring...again._

_"Hey," Callum started," was wondering where you went."_

_"Just for a little walk." Replied Dan as he turned to Jacob._

_"Fatty still asleep then?" Dan asked chucking at his question._

_"I got an idea!" Callum said with his finger pointing upwards. "Go and get some insects and leave the rest to me. Ok?"_

_"Yes, sir." Dan said sarcastically and giving a salute._

_He wandered into the woods and found many insects, judging by the smirk on Callum's face, he wanted an ugly frightening creature. After searching he finally found it, a praying mantis. So big, so ugly Jacob will lose 100 pounds running from it. A few minutes after walking back to where they were camping it started to rain,_

_"Typical British weather." Dan said with a sigh. As soon as he got back he knew was in utter disappointment when it started to rain as he knew Jacob would wake up from it._

_"Was that mantis meant to scare me?" Jacob asked with an eyebrow raised,_

_"...no" Dan said knowing his...well Callum's idea was blown._

_"Don't worry, I know was Callum. I'll get him back." Jacob said with determination as Dan was giving a sigh of relief._

_Callum soon came out of know where and said,_

_"We going to hunt something?"_

_"Right now? It's raining!" Jacob complained._

_"I'll go with you Cal." Said Dan with a smile._

_"You brought the guns right?" Asked Jacob._

_His smile went to a frown._

_"You have got to be kidding me!"_

_"I am. I ain't that stupid." Dan said laughing. Callum not looking pleased._

_Dan continued, "A hunting rifle and a M9 my dad gave to me. A lot of ammo and I carry both of them..."_

_"What!?" Callum shouted, "Why can't we carry one."_

_"Ummm, don't want to be arrested. Jesus, grow a brain." Dan said looking stern._

_"But, I got the tents up." Said Callum, trying to look useful._

_"...you having a laugh, all you did was sit on the ground drinking Coca-Cola..!"_

_"Whatever, can we go?" Callum said clearly angry. Dan just looked at him with a angry and saddened face. He had mixed emotions._

_Dan and Callum set off, they had gotten changed. Dan was wearing a Black t-shirt with a darkened British flag on it. With it, pants with green camouflage and black fingerless gloves. He wore black boots like you would see the navy seals or S.A.S wear. Callum was just wearing a football/soccer_ **((Note: Football/Soccer for views from Britain and the States))**_ shirt, Wigan is the team. And black track pants and sports trainers. Dan had with him his backpack with all of his ammo in (in case of an emergency) and M.R.E's (around 8). It was still raining and started lightning too._

_"Here, take this." Dan said handing the hunters rifle to Callum, "Be careful with it." He continued._

_"Cool." Callum said with a hint of betrayal. He knows Dan must be feeling guilty from before._

_Soon, they soon spotted an animal near the a small lake. A deer, male. Looked around 8 years old. Callum took a shot. Missed, but the animal stayed still. Dan took the next hitting its leg and leaving the last shot for Callum, clear headshot._

_"Nice shot." Dan congratulated Callum._

_"Nice legshot." He replied._

_"You go back to camp." Started Dan, "I will get the deer and bring its meat back."_

_"Ok...I thought we would it the M.R.E's." Callum said uneasily._

_"Then what's the point of a hunting trip?" Dan replied._

_"Oh..ok." Callum still sounding uneasy. "Bye till then."_

_"See you later."_

_As the line of sight of Callum leaving faded. Dan was left with the deer. Starting to cut it open, he was thinking about career choices and college and university until he was suddenly thinking about when the rain would stop. As he gathered the meat, he was walking back to camp until something came out of the bushes and knocked him back into the lake. He struggled to swim out._

_"It's ok, let go of it and you will be fine." A voice said in a whisper._

_"Who are you!" Dan said in a loud gurgle._

_"All answers will be explained in the future. Just fall into a slumber."_

_With that, he felt himself grow tired and fall asleep. A few hours past and he woke up upon dry land, around a lake the same size but all seems muddy and murky and purplely. It was no longer raining but it felt like he was in a deep world unknown to him, or his people. But he quickly ruled it out as a dream. Even though it was a 'dream', he is walking around getting a better look at his surroundings and taking in the dirty horrible sights. He soon has enough as he decided to get out...didn't work. He pinched himself...failed. He jumped into a bush...ouch. He stumbled across a backpack similar to his, it had food in and cloth to build shelter. He realised he was also carrying his fathers M9 pistol and after further inspection an his bag, found rounds of ammo._

_"Hmmm, it appears this is real. I might as well look for help or my friends." Dan said to himself._

_Coming into a clearing he heard people talking and decided to go and ask them where they are? Where he is? Coming up to hearing there were only two people talked and all he heard of their conversation was,_

"Hey, stop calling me fat you little insect!" Shouted a loud voice,

"Hey, mom always said not to tell a lie. Shouted another voice.

"Why do you always have to be a pest?" Said the voice who was once loud.

After hearing them say this, he decided to stay hidden and gather as much info on them as they can. But as he approached the bush and peaked through, he immediately stepped back out. Wiping his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw, he saw a purple dragon and a dragonfly...talking.

"How can they talk, and why is there a fictional animal thing here? The only things that could talk that were a dragon and a dragonfly was in..." Then it him.

"No way, that isn't...them... It's only a game I played years back...it just can't be!"

He soon went back to watching them and their weird conversation.

"I am bored of telling you your fat everyday, let's do something!" Said Sparx

"Let's play hide and seek." Said Spyro.

"Fine, let me hide, I can see your fat behind to easy, so I win either way." Sparx responded and now chuckling.

Soon Dan was looking blankly at a tree.

"Just...how...?" Dan still confused. "I need to get home. I don't want to be when s*** hits the fan!"

After much thinking he says, "How do I get home?"

After much more thinking, he decided to that there was only one thing to do in order to survive. "I need to get Spyro to help me get home."

Now Dan had to get help from the one person that shouldn't even be here, the one who is in a game. A game that Activision gave up on. (And a movie...) He needed to get help from Spyro. And Sparx as he always wanted to be in the picture. He runs off to where Spyro and Sparx ran off to and watch their every move. He needed to find the best moment to ask for his help and get back home to Earth.

...end of Chapter two...

**Again, sooooo sorry about the wait, but I have been busy with preparing for GCSE's and stuff like that and it's been horrible. I plan to a micro-burst over the Easter holidays and it might be where I bring a chapter out every day or two days. But I will sure try in get one in tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed. Think it was longer. I hope to get 2250 words in one chapter one day. Took me about an hour to write, hope it takes about an hour to read. By the way, putting in that Activision thing was because they did give up and Skylanders something that should be burnt so badly and it made Spyro look like what comes out of my backside and what goes into the toilet. :) anyway, have a nice day, night, evening, prevening, Lunch, breakfeast. Tar tar.**


	3. Chapter 3: From Fire to Fire Dragon

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises - Remastered**

**I promised a day, but I turned to near two. Sorry, anyway, I gave a poll out and new to the new poll stuff and that, I have NO idea if it is on my profile page. Anyway, chapter three I promised would be longer. I wish I had a PC. My blasted dog ate the charger! Anyway, big things are about to happen. As I said to one of my reviews (thanks for the review ****Reputable Lionn), I am planning on more projects other than this, one being a crossover. The rest, my trilogy. 4 stories by the way. Anyway, WHY AM I RAMBLING ON!? Please, enjoy the next chapter of number three!**

**Chapter Three: From Fire to Fire Dragon **

**((If reviewing about this and want to talk about it please just say FFtFD. It's easier))**

After running for what seemed hours, in reality was only 30 seconds, he spotted where Spyro went to after he and Sparx went to play a good ol' game of Hide and seek. He saw that Spyro was '_it_' and was allthe way up to ten. Dan watched his every step while watching his step to not get attention. After following them to area full of frogweed **((Note: Some tell me if its frog weed or frogweed))**, Sparx was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Alright, let me outta here, you overgrown fungus! Spyro, seriously, lend me a hand here, will ya brother?" Sparx asking his brother for help.

"Geez Sparx, I dunno, frogweed gotta eat too." Spyro said sniggering at his remark.

Dan just laughed at the comment he heard long ago. After more pleading, Spyro got Sparx out by whacking that frogweed back into...well, where ever they come from.

"Ugh...now I almost smell as bad as you do." Sparx says as he gets up.

"And that's real bad, see ya later sucka!" He shouts before flying away with tremendous speed. Spyro was knocked back by this.

"So much for gratitude." Spyro says.

After chasing his brother around some more, Dan couldn't help feeling alone and isolated. He wanted to meet the person who filled his life in his teen years (or 9-15) with so much joy, but in a effort not to get involved until the timing is right. Spyro still chasing Sparx, until Sparx pulled a sneaky move on Spyro. He went into a skull which the two was forbidden to enter.

"Hey, that's cheating! We're not allowed in there!" Spyro shouted at his brother.

"Pfff. Excuses, excuses. Catch up or give up chunky." Sparx said pointing out Spyro's weight again. Spyro felt rage by this and went against his parents wishes and broke the skull down and followed Sparx into it. Dan waited out side for their return as he did not remembered what happened when they went inside of that cave. 'Maybe I should go and check if they are alright.' Dan said in his head. With that he went towards the cave on sleeping get alert in case they come running out. The cave was dank, dark, smelly and...I could go on all day. He went towards voices which sounded to him like the purple dragon. He went and took cover near the wall and peaked the corner.

"Sparx look out!" Spyro shouted in worry as his brother was about to be crushed in a little cage by an ugly monkey...ape...baboon...ape...yes ape.

"Noooooooo-arghhhhhhhhh!" **((Note: Never was able to put that right. Sorry)) **Spyro started releasing fire from his mouth and Dan realised what moment he was at in this time.

"Woah...was that fire dude?" Sparx asked with excitement.

The leader ape looked like he was going to burst in anger. He sent a large army or apes towards Spyro, one I thought he could handle. Not all game can be accurate.

"Take care of him! I gotta report to Cynder!" The leader of those apes shouted.

They now had their orders. They encircled Spyro and he looked so affraid. 'I have to do something' Dan thought, he looked around hoping to find something. The were only mushrooms and small rocks. And then it hit him. Taking the M9 pistol out of his holster on his pants, he looked at it and wondered if he should just use close combat and not range with a pistol. His then thought it would be best to stay hidden for now. He aimed it for the apes head, praising to Jesus that he didn't harm Spyro. He held the trigger. And then boom. The shot went right into the back of the head of the ape and all the other apes looked in horror, they just looked everywhere, to see where it came from.

-Spyro's POV-

Spyro took this as an opportunity to attack the apes of guard. And started breathing fire on them and using close combat to put them down and sending to whoever they pray to. Spyro just kept and battering these apes with no mercy, he was so angry they almost killed his brother and he wanted pay back. After minutes of battling the apes, the last one ran away in fear just saying,

"We will be back, and we won't let you live to see the end of you!" Spyro just gave a puzzled look, it made no sense what he said but he went over to where his brother sat waiting.

"Get me out of here Spyro, I think my wings are singed!" Sparx shouted in fear!

With one whack of the cage Spyro asked,

"You ok?"

"You almost torched me dude." Sparx said before realising. "Wait, YOU BREATHED FIRE!" He was really excited to see such a thing from Spyro, a simple 'dragonfly' that can't even do dragonfly things comes out of nowhere with fire.

"I can't wait to tell mom and dad about this my purple bro, this is amazing." Sparx said.

"I don't see why mom and dad have to know." Spyro said puzzled of why others need to be involved.

"Maybe our old man can tell us about what 'that' was." Sparx says with great confidence.

As they walk out they needed another question answered.

"Hey, I wonder who distracted those apes?" Spyro says while in deep thinking.

"Who cares! We got out didn't we?" Sparx says waving away the question. "Now let's get out of here, this place give me the creeps!" With that, they both head home. With Spyro wondering about a lot of things.

-Dan's POV-

After seeing that Spyro got out with maybe a couple of scratches, he was glad to be able to help such a hero. But he was left with the question 'Why was Spyro backing off from the fight?' He always saw Spyro as a fearless warrior from start to finish. But now he knows that Spyro needs more help from him than he does from Spyro. He heads back to camp as he sees the sun going down. He makes it back to the area he found his backpack. He starts to make a basic camp and a fire. He grabs the fire wood. He grabs some rocks and sticks, he was taught by his dad how to use anything sharpen wood into a weapon. He tried to use rocks as they are strongish. After a few minutes, no success. Out of nowhere, a random ape saw him and attacked him, he reacted fast with a swift kick into the face and a bullet to the heart. He saw the ape was carrying a small sword. Taking it from the ape, he gave a few practice swings and placed it on the ground near the tent. He soon was eating an apple he had in his backpack. 'I will miss these while I am here.' He thought to himself. After eating, he slowly retreated to his tent. And with thoughts of his family, friends and that voice that basically brought him to this place, fell into a deep sleep.

-Quick briefing moment-

**Hey, this for when someone (depends on who's POV it is on) falls to sleep (Not when passing out) and it is mainly for a quick Announcement as I am going to the doctors due to some weird spot in my eye, but I will be doing nothing that day. Now we can return. Plus, I do not remember all the dialog. I haven't played the games for a quite sometime so please don't batter me by this.**

-Dan's POV-

Dan awoke to talking coming from beyond the bushes. He looked over to find that it was Spyro talking with Sparx, he thinks he knows where this is leading to.

"So...Spyro, me and the old man were in a-chattin, and this whole belonging thing came up and we decided, best friends belong together. Even if one is purple and does have some weight issues." Sparx said with a snigger.

"Weight issues huh? Well, at least I haven't been turned into a lantern." Spyro responded with a smirk.

"Lantern schmantern, let's see what's out there." Said Sparx pointing towards the direction Spyro was going. After he saw them moving, Dan packed up everything and moved out, he was still wearing the same as he was the day he went there. _Dan was wearing his Black t-shirt with a darkened British flag on it. With it, pants with green camouflage and black fingerless gloves and he still wore black boots. The only difference was a make shift holster for his new sword. He followed close behind but not as close as range of sight of Spyro and Sparx. Dan followed the trail left by Spyro and he went into a clearing which showed a group of apes in a circle around something, they soon looked at me._

_"Hey!" One shouted, "Where is all your hair? Hurry over here and kill this thing!" He seemed serious! Dan was mumbling as he went over,_

_"Are they calling me a Ape?" This made Dan angry, but he must supress it until he found Spyro again. As he went to the group, he saw a young dragon trembling in fear. It was in fact Spyro, and he looked terrified,_

_"It killed many of our friends, now you can avenge them." Said another ape. "Use that weird thing in your cloth wearings._

_Spyro felt so scared he closed his eyes for his fate. 'Maybe now I should get involved' Dan thought. He pulled out his M9 and layed it to Spyro's head, he actually opened his eyes, I don't know why, I would keep mine closed in this situation. Dan looked at Spyro and gave him a quick wink, Spyro didn't know what this meant, until Dan pulled the gun quickly from Spyro's head to the apes mouth and pulled the trigger. The other apes staggered back and was ready to fight, Spyro took a fighting stance and Dan simply took his sword from his holster **((What do you call where you put a sword? Tell me please))**. They attacked quickly and came from all sides, Spyro was making toasted apes while Dan was shooting with his M9 in his right hand and his sword in his left. After a few minutes. They finished off the last remaining forces of the apes. And Dan panted heavily from it all. He simply just turned to look at Spyro._

_"You ok?" Dan asked lightly,_

_"I...I am good, thanks to you." Spyro gave a weak smile back to Dan. "You were the guy who killed that ape back at the cave, it was you wasn't it." Spyro now asking questions._

_"Yes," Dan simply responded. "I couldn't let them kill you. I won't let innocent people die." Spyro was confused by why he wanted to help them, but he wasn't going to argue that he owes his life to him._

_"I think we should get moving, more may be coming." Dan said trying to get them moving._

_"Sure think new guy." Sparx said joking around._

_While walking towards a small cave area, many questions were being asked._

_"Can we hold the questions till we set up camp." Dan said to stop the questions, he had answered non yet, but had like 7 asked._

_"Camp?" Spyro asked with his head tilted._

_"Yeah, we need to spend the night here." Dan answering Spyro confused mind._

_"Oh, o...ok."_

_They set up camp and got sticks for a fire and Dan was opening his M.R.E for food._

_"Hey, what's your name new guy?" Sparx asked Dan._

_"The name's Dan. What about yourselves?" Dan asked knowing what the answers were._

_"My name is Sparx, and the fat one is my bro, Spyro." Sparx said with a smirk._

_Spyro looked at his brother with utter anger._

_"He doesn't look fat." Dan said to make Spyro feel secure._

_Sparx just looked like he had saw a ghost with Dan's comment._

_"So, anyway, where are you from?" Asked Spryo,_

_"From a place called Earth." Dan said, "Wouldn't recommend you going there. No dragons in our world." Dan continued._

_"But, why so calm when you saw Spyro?" Asked Sparx,_

_"Let's just say I have met Spyro before in away he won't know." This just worried them a little but they looked the other way since Dan had done so much._

_"Well, it's getting late. Better hit the hay."_

_"We're going to be punching hay?" Sparx asked._

_"No, we better go to bed, it was an expression."_

_"Oh, right, I am tired anyway." Sparx said, and Spyro agreed. They soon saw darkness as they fell into a slumber._

-Quick briefing moment-

**Sorry about so much violence, may have to move up the age rating, but then again, thanks to CoD, they see this anyway. Someone help me on this. Now back to the story**.

-Dan's POV-

After a long night, they wake up and eat the rest of the M.R.E and collected everything and got moving. Spyro and Sparx went a head. And Dan was set to carry on. He made it down the trail Spyro went down. When I got there, Spyro was talking to a massive red dragon. I knew immediately who it was, but the reaction I got was a bit rude.

"Young Spyro! Careful, it's an ape!" The red dragon said.

"Hey, that's rude!" Dan said trying to be funny.

"It's ok Ignitus. He helped me get here. And I wouldn't be here to help if it weren't for him."

"Hmm, ok. Do you have a name young one?" Ignitus asked,

"Yeah, Dan. You're Ignitus right. Yeah, I heard you sir." Dan said to Ignitus.

"He told Spyro he is a special dragon of some kind." Said Sparx. "What's this guy on?" Sparx laughed.

After this, and a long discussion, they went to save the temple from those apes and Cynder grasp. And Dan has yet to spill the beans. But he is good at keeping secrets. He is now getting used to this world and its dangers. Now will ask to go home ir will he stay and fight along side his hero from his past.

...end of Chapter three...

**Woah, that was so long, I am glad I did a big one. It must be bigger than both the first two together. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be a little smaller than this, but around this big. I will try to improve my fighting scenes. I mean, they are weak in this story, sorry 'bout that that. Till next time. Good night and big balls.**


	4. Chapter 4: Temple and a Fridge (P1)

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises - Remastered**

**Yo! It's RememberPastAndGlory here and I decided to actually do a chapter and leave all the fixing for now. Thanks for all the 'good luck' reviews guys and I want you to know, I may even right during the time I have a patch. But anyway, welcome back and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Working on it till about 2 in the morning so yeah, no I will use the 'good luck' reviews for that too. Lol. ****By the way, my memory is a bit short. So I may not get all the speaking roles right. Sorry guys.**

**Chapter Four: Temple and a Fridge**

The D-team get moving into the temple, and come to a huge door. Ignitus looked confused nothing was happening while Spyro, Sparx and Dan just waited. Few seconds later, Ignitus turned around and said,

"Cynder's soldiers must of knocked the other two statues out of place. Heathens."

"What other two statues?" Spyro asked curiously and confused.

"On the other side of this door, are two statues just like these," Ignitus tells while looking at the statues and he continues, "when all 4 statues are positioned correctly the..." Ignitus was interrupted by Dan,

"Let me guess, the door opens." Ignitus simply nodded to Dan.

"Yeah, good, I was never good at Geometry, what do you want us to do?" Asked Sparx. Dan simply laughed quietly,

'Us, he obviously means Spyro, what can Sparx do. Heheh.' Dan though.

"Spyro, I need you to get in there and put the two statues in place." Ignitus told Spyro.

"Me...how? Spyro asked dumbfounded,

"There is a small tunnel, where small animals used to access the caves." Said Ignitus and he continued, "Find it, and use it."

"Yeah, animals. Tell you what, you do that and I'll stay here." Says Sparx.

'I thought he was annoying in the game' Dan thought as he let out a small chuckle.

"Something funny?" Asked Sparx to Dan. Now all eyes were on Dan.

"Nah, just something I remember sometime ago." Answered Dan. Trying to avoid more annoyance.

They all look around for a small entrance to the cave. They looked around for 5 minutes and found not only the cave was big, but it was staring at them the entire time. 'I should've found that. My memory isn't that bad.' Dan thought to himself. They move closer to the cave and something that could've been removed from the slightest push, Spyro smashed into tiny pieces.

"Come on." Spyro shouted and he got a nod from Dan who climbed up and walked beside him down the tunnel.

"What bugs do you reckon are down here?" Asked Dan slightly worried.

"Why is someone scared?" Sparx asked with slight tone of...well basically, 'you're scared. Haha.'

"Shut up Sparx!" Dan shouted, "You wanted to stay with Ignitus because you heard him say 'animals'!"

"Yes, animals. Not bugs." Sparx calmly said. Dan looked at him with anger.

"Just, lets just go. Before an..." Dan was interrupted by a big massive white spider looking thing

"OH MY GOD!" Dan shouted running behind the little purple dragon.

Sparx whispers to Spyro, "This guy saved us...and he is scared of a bug." Spyro just smirked at his brothers remark and put fire in the bugs already ugly face. It burnt to ashes and Dan looked at both Spyro and Sparx and said,

"Not a word...to anyone."

"Sure." Spyro assured.

"Yeah, eye for an eye." Sparx said with his fingers crossed.

Dan let out a sigh of relief and got moving. They came up to a dead end with blocked part of the tunnel like they saw before. They all moved towards and looked at each other, then to Sparx.

"When in doubt break it. Go nuts." Sparx told Spyro. Spyro jumped, flipped and forced himself down and he raised his wings and glided to the floor. Many of those bugs. Where waiting. Dan followed them down this time but was about to faint at the sight of so many bugs.

"Sp...Spyro, I...I will cover you. You get the statues in place." Dan said shaking.

"Oooookkkkk." Spyro said. "Good luck." Spyro then thought, 'you're going to need it'

With that, Spyro started moving the statues into place. Pushing with all his might. Three Spider things were moving towards them and Dan quickly pulled out his pistol, obviously not wanting to get close and started shooting. He shot two in the head and one on its back. Three more jumped down and Spyro only moved it half way to the position it was supposed to be in. Dan shot two in the legs but had to reload. At that time the third one moved towards him, he reloaded but didn't get the chance to shot. It was knocked out of his hands and put to the ground. The bug also hit Dan down and jumped on top of him. "Sparx!" Dan shouted. "Get my gun and toss it over here!"

Sparx nodded and picked the gun up with all his might. "Ugh...how does one work such a th..." Sparx shot it hitting the bug in the head. It was the same one that was on Dan. "Good shot." Dan said to Sparx.

"I meant it." Sparx replied looking brave.

Spyro had moved onto the next statue. And no more were flying down to kill them. Spyro moved the last one into place and the door opened with Ignitus standing there. Sparx waved his hand towards them to tell Ignitus to come in and Dan rolled his eyes at this remark.

"Any trouble?" Ignitus asked.

"A _little _insect problem, but nothing we couldn't handle." Spyro said while trying to look brave, then again he was.

"Little insect!" Dan and Sparx shouted.

"My tail section." Sparx continued.

They walk to the next door and Ignitus started saying things to the door which sounded (to Dan) like fake words until the last few words,

"Do not reject us."

"Are you making that up?" Sparx asked but no one could tell if a joke was meant.

"It should open for us. It seems there has been...a disturbance. It seems my fears have been recognised. They've desecrated the interior as well. Guess we will have to open it the old fashioned way. Make you're way through the connecting rooms, restoring every statue you can find." Ignitus says giving a little pep talk.

"Ok, let's don't and say we did it." Sparx says, "Why don't you do it?" Sparx also asked.

"You want my help? Very well, hop up." Ignitus says to the rest.

"Alright, the old guy coming to life." Sparx said.

Spyro hopped on Ignitus' back and near his head and up. Dan found another way up using out of place stones and ledges to climb. "What? Easier that way." Dan blurted out while everyone looked at him.

"Be careful Spyro, Cynder's forces are surely on their way." Ignitus said as a warning.

"Oh goody." Sparx said sarcastically.

With that they enter and see a large crystal. Sparx flies to it.

"Ohhhhh, take a gander at this...pretty." Sparx said admiring the object until Spyro ruined it for him. Spyro broke it into tiny pieces and absorbs some crystals that broke on the way to the ground.

"Hey Spyro, what was that about!?" Sparx asked worried.

"I dunno, I felt like I had to hit it." Spyro said and then turned to his brother, "And when I did, the power of a thousand suns surged through my body."

"Riiiigggghhhttt...yeeahh...ok, well you should really sleep better. You really need to get eight hours." Sparx said earring a laugh from Dan.

"Forget I said anything." Spyro said looking at both of them.

They move down the cave into an opening with one statue there, guarded by a few apes and Dan moved in front of Spyro and Sparx and said to them,

"I got these ones."

"Sure, but we'll come running if you need help." Spyro said,

"And I will do something you both can't do, fly!" Sparx said while chuckling, both Dan and Spyro rolled their eyes and Dan walked towards apes. Dan crouched down and took his sword out of his sheath **(Thanks GhostChris for telling me that a holster for a sword and such is a sheath**) and started to sneak up behind an ape. He thrusted his sword through the apes heart and said "Guess who." He quickly put his sword away and took out his pistol and fired into the skulls of the other two apes.

"Clear!" Dan shouted to the others. "You're up Spyro." He continued.

Spyro moved the statue into place and the next door opened. They moved in and saw what was next to fight was not apes but bugs. "As I said Spyro, you're up." Dan said to Spyro.

Spyro started breathing fire on them and then attacking them with his claws and tail. Sparx was just flying next to him being...Sparx. Dan kept his pistol out in case Spyro needed help. He quickly put his pistol away as Spyro finished the last bug.

"Simples!" Sparx said with a thumps up.

They all move the next one into place and move more into the cave. They jumped over some thorns and made it over to the other side without a scratch. They made it to a platform and stood on it as it was a dead end. "Well we better head back." Sparx said. Spyro just looked at the wall and used his fire on it. It spun the three around and Ignitus looked impressed by Spyro.

"That's quite an entrance young dragon. There might be hope for us yet."

Ignitus walks into the room, Dan jumps down and Spyro glides. In the room are the crystals, or 'Power a thousand suns' according to Spyro. Still curious about them Spyro asked what they were.

"These are spirt gems." Ignitus started. "A gift from the ancestors."

"What kind of gift?" Spyro still asking the questions.

"A gift that speaks across from many generations. A gift that empowers you with the spirit of the past. Strengthening you with the wisdom of the ages." Ignitus finished.

"I feel more powerful already." Spyro also finishing.

Spyro smashers into the gems and with that, they move on. Moving towards the door, they hear apes making their noises. "Do you hear that?" Ignitus asked.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"Exactly what I feared." Now looking doubtful. "Look, Spyro, perhaps we should head back."

"What after coming this far?" Spyro asked after knowing what Ignitus meant.

"If this door is closed, it means there are intruders behind. It is how the temple works." Ignitus answered.

"Oh yeah, doesn't work to well does it." Sparx said.

"So what are you saying Ignitus? Asked Spyro.

"What I'm saying is the only way the door will open is..." Sparx interrupts him,

"Don't say it!"

"If the intruders are kicked out of there." Spyro finished what Ignitus had started.

"Didn't I just say don't say it." Sparx blurted out.

They start to look for a way in but only find some faulty pillars, this gave Spyro an idea. He hit the pillar as hard as he could and it started a domino effect and they made a clearing into a cave. And ape was standing there but soon ran to alert everyone. 'Great, another thing I should've remembered. I now have more of a worse memory than a gold fish'. Dan thought to himself. They ran into the cave and basically ran into around three normal apes and two what seem to be leaders. Spyro readied himself, Dan took out his pistol and sword, and Sparx hovered there looking scared. The apes made the first move. The two leader throwing dynamite at the three. Spyro knocked it back hitting the one of the normal apes and blasting him to one of the two moons. The two other normal apes decided to attack Dan. He shot one in the head, and the other ape made a swing for him but fell to the ground only to have Dan put his sword through his skull. Spyro and Dan made their way to the apes only to be knocked of their feet (and paws) when a few normal apes come knocking into them. Spyro blasted them off him and Dan punched them off. He shot one of the leaders in the chest and continued to stab the rest of the apes with his sword. Spyro still breathing fire into the other leader's face. Used his tail to put him on the ground. The ape only looked for mercy but there was non. He was burnt to ashes right on the spot. They made their way in after the intruders had been dealt with. They met back up in the next room. Dan jumped down landing funny on the ground, landing on his back. Sparx started to laugh but stopped when Dan have him a death stare. As they entered. A large wave of apes walked in from another area. This startled Spyro, but Ignitus stood in his way. The leader of the force began,

"Well Ignitus, we nabbed you're guardian buddies, but you managed to escape our clutches...until now!"

"Stand back, Spyro, and let me show a dragon trainined in the ancient ways can do." Ignitus said ready to fight.

The apes readied their attack and when they started to move, fire balls were everywhere. Apes went flying. The leader was knocked back. He attacked Ignitus only to be out back again. "Woah, the big guy's got some moves." Sparx told Spyro and Dan. This time, Ignitus was surrounded by the apes from all sides. He looked down eyes closed, and his head shot up and unleashed hell. Every ape in the room was destroyed. The leader gone also. Ignitus looked injured bad. Spyro ran over to him.

"Are you ok Ignitus?" Spyro asked his new friend.

"Yes, as I get older, it takes longer to recover..." Ignitus explained.

"You were incredible Ignitus! Can you show me how to do that?" Spyro asked amazed of what he just witnessed. Dan was still stunned. 'I just witnessed Fire Fury'. He thought.

"Patience, young dragon. Soon enough you will learn what I have to teach. But right now you must fight." Ignitus finished.

They walked more into a room they just opened after what just happened. They reach the door. "If Cynder's forces were here, they're surely will be more of them in the temple." Ignitus explained.

"Oh goody." Sparx said sarcastically.

"They won't be their for long." Spyro said so determined.

"Wonderful...now he's getting cocky." Sparx said.

They keep moving towards the temple. They encounter small forces of apes but take them down from a range. They finally reach a room, surrounded by a pool. Spyro looked really happy to see this room. He was absolutely jaw dropped. Dan was too. The room he always so every time Spyro was here with the other guardians. Ignitus walked in and this was little cut short. Spyro and Sparx looked at him walking and Sparx got whacked across the room by Ignitus' tail. Dan was laughing out loud while Spyro looked down shake his head but also sniggering.

"Ahhhh, home sweet home." Ignitus said to himself.

Spyro soon was next to him, Ignitus soon indicated with his head that Spyro could check the next room out. It was like the other room, but bigger and with a 100 foot dragon statue in it. Spyro ran in and Ignitus smiled at this, Dan soon followed them out into the outdoor part. He was still admiring the things he has seen before. As he got outside, he could still see Sparx had witty remarks left.

"Spyro, we're not in Kansas anymore." Spyro looked around the place that was once his home. It was a horrific sight.

"What happened here!?" Spyro asked but demanded an answer, or at least sounded like.

"This is what Cynder has done." Ignitus started. "Put all the island under her iron rule."

"I wanted to see where I came from...but, I didn't know it was going to be like this." Spyro said.

"No offence but this place is kind of a dump." Sparx told Ignitus.

"Sparx, not cool." Dan said to Sparx for him comment.

"This was once our home Spyro. Together we could make it our home once again...reclaim what is rightfully ours.

"What do you mean?" Asked Spyro.

"I mean my time for heroics has past...but with your help, we might be able to beat Cynder." Ignitus says knowing he is getting older. 'He just kicked ass 5 minutes ago' thought Dan.

"I...I can't Ignitus. I just learnt what I am." Spyro seemed nervous.

"You can Spyro, you can. You are a purple dragon...a very special creature." Ignitus said and then continues. "You have given me hope again. Now it's time to give hope to all of them." He finished.

"I am not sure what help I can be Ignitus...but I'll try..." Spyro then gets serious on his face. "...I'll try!"

"Good, that's all I can ask. Now come with me, I have something for you."

"I'll stay here, I want to try my accuracy with my weapon." Dan said and the others just nodded and Sparx decided to stay.

"Sparx...why aren't you with your bro?" Asked Dan.

"He is doing training with that Fire thingy. I want to learn more about your weapon." Sparx said obviously curious about his stuff.

"Well, this in my world is called an M9. I got it from my dad who was in the army. I took it with me everywhere. And no one knew I had except this one time, I..." He was interrupted by Sparx.

"Bored."

"So, how was your day Sparx?" Dan asked.

"Well, you should know what we..." He was interrupted by Dan,

"Bored..." Dan sniggered at this.

"That was kind of rude Dan." Sparx said wondering why he did that.

"Anyway, this is powerful, now watch." Dan said.

At the time a ape was riding a weird flying thing. He simply aimed and hit the ape in the foot. The ape got scared and jumped off. Both Dan and Sparx were laughing.

"Wow. Stupid apes." Said Sparx.

"Well, we better get back." Said Dan.

"Cool." Agreed Sparx.

As they walked to the door. He remembered playing the game, he remembered Spyro doing fire fury, it took him 4 minutes to this. Judging by his watch it had been 3:50 minutes while he and Sparx were talking.

"Oh no..." He said.

"What?" Asked Sparx.

"GET DOWN!" Shouted Dan in a panic.

Dan shot to the ground and Sparx not close behind. A few seconds later. Fire came coming from the door and it flew open with more fire waiting. After about 5 seconds, it stopped.

"I...Is it over?" Asked Sparx, he looked so terrified.

"Heh, yeah." Said Dan.

They got off the ground and Ignitus and Spyro walked out to the outdoor where Dan and Sparx were.

"Why are you two on the ground?" Asked Ignitus

"Spyro's fury almost killed us!" Shouted Dan. "Luckily I shouted and hit the deck just in time!"

"That was luc...wait, how did you know I was doing that? And how did you know the timing to duck?" Asked Spyro.

"Well, ummm...you can...ummmm say...hunters instinct...heheh." Dan said knowing they wouldn't believe him.

"That was the most pathetic lie I have ever heard." Sparx said. Spyro agreed.

"Come on Spyro! Sparx must of had some bad ones." Dan asked but Spyro shook his head.

"Alright young one. Tell us who you are, what you are, what you want and how you know these things." Ignitus told Dan.

"I...I can't...I will ruin everything."

"You need to tell us Dan." Spyro told him.

"Ummmm...fine, but only Ignitus must see with the pool of visions. Because only he must know!"

"Alright young one. Follow me." Ignitus indicated Dan to follow."

With that he followed Ignitus into the room. Ignitus was going look at his history and is home. Dan managed to spill beans. But only because he saved an annoying dragonfly from burning to ashes.

End of part one.

**My longest ever chapter and yet, the chapter ain't over. I want to get this done before my eye surgery so expect it up soon. Also, I will not be able to get a pic up for the story. I was going to draw, but something came up. I cannot draw even if my depended on it. So, maybe a little help would be needed. I will be doing updates after this chapter is complete. And for me good night as I did make it too 2 A.M in the morning. Then is it good day...? Hmmmm. Bye.**

**I am fully responsible for any boredom that appears and if so, you can find out where I leave and kill me thank you :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Temple and a Fridge (P2)

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises - Remastered**

**Well guys, I am writing at my normal time. And I go the eye hospital tomorrow. So don't expect any long chapters for a while (basically like every time I do one), plus I want to start writing another story I have in my brain at the time and I will be working on that too. Not stopping this, I am just simply going to maybe do a week of the new one then this. Be sure to check that out. This will mostly contain things about Flash backs and. Since I am using iPad, this may suck eggs really badly.**

**Chapter 4 Temple and a Fridge (P2)**

Dan was lead into the room known as the pool of visions by Ignitus. But before this, Spyro was instructed to wait outside as Dan didn't want Spyro to see what he knows.

Spyro and Sparx were just simply talking, sorry I am talking Sparx. They were arguing about...well...everything.

"Hey, what do you mean mom loved you the most!?" Spyro shouted at his brother.

"I am her really son." Sparx replied. "You're just some purple thing they found while...I dunno what they were doing." Spyro soon had a come back but had nothing to do with the conversation.

"Well Sparx, at least I didn't go around everywhere, crying because you broke your favourite twig.

"You sabotaged it and you know it! I was trying to get some law in is all!" Sparx said with anointed finger.

"And let's see what that law was made to do, enslave dragonflies that were purple." Spyro said with a stern look.

"Well...your mom!" Sparx said smiling at his little come back. Spyro looked at him and shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"I know right, I screwed you over." Sparx said still impressed with himself.

"We have the same mom dummy!" Spyro later pointed out. This made Sparx's smirk wipe off. "Oh...right"

They soon started talking about Dan and wondering about his world.

"So...what do you make of this Dan guy?" Sparx began, "Do you think he is a friend?"

"From when? The first meeting or just a few minutes back? Spyro asked Sparx.

"Both...I want to prove you wrong." Spyro just looked at Sparx with a hint of anger but then began saying what he thought.

"Well...at first, not including when he killed the first ape. I thought he was a hairless ape but as soon as he pulled away the weird thing..." Sparx interrupted him, "M9, that what he called it..." Soon after Spyro continued. "As soon as he pulled away his 'M9' from me and shot that ape, I thought he was someone sent to protect us and what not." Sparx looked at his brother, "What about now?"

"Now...now I don't know, was he tricking me into an ally so he could later kill me? Or was he just keeping something I can't see." Spyro now began to think and so did Sparx, I know we should all duck and cover when Sparx is thinking but he isn't up to anything for the time being. 'Is there something that if I see it, I will know my future?' Spyro thought long and hard about this.

'I wonder what mom is making for dinner' though...well, take one guess...

-Dan's POV-

Dan was seeing his life flash before his eyes. He didn't want to because before he met his friends, his life was bad in his opinion. He was at his younger years, seven years old...

-**Flashback**-

"Hey, fight back Dan!" One boy said.

"I...I can't...my mum said not to..." Dan responded.

"Awwwww, mummy doesn't want her baby to get to trouble." The other boy laughed,

"Still can't believe your dog died, all because of a little bite lie, thanks to me." A third boy and obviously leader joined in. Dan just started a little cry and had a tear in both eyes. Being bullies. They saw this, they know every detail.

"Huh...babies is crying. Just like he was when his dog got put down! Hahahah...so fu..." Dan's fist connected with the leaders face, sending him back a little. The leader's face was bloodied up and it looked like a broken nose. He had a few tears in his eyes. The other two bullies shocked by this ran away, Dan, still upset moved up to him and stood right in front of the leader. "What's wrong? Baby want his bottle?" Dan still looking mad kicked him in his lag. "Don't ever bring Duggy into this! He was my best friend, and you took him away. Hope you can crawl home." Dan soon turned away and walked to a pathway leading home.

-**End of Flashback**-

Ignitus was still shocked off what Dan did, anger consumed Dan and he did not know whether he was a ticking time bomb. He wanted to see more of his life before he can say if he is a threat or a friend.

Ignitus could now see a twelve year old come into the picture. He was wearing what seemed to be camo gear with a logo on it. It read FARTS camp. Seeing this also, Dan chuckled in his sleep and murmured, "Farts...heheh." Ignitus simply rolled his eyes and got back into the...

-**Flashback**-

"I will see you next year Mr. Murray, sir." Dan said to a man.

"Bye Dan, remember to practice." The man replied as the bus drove off.

Dan was walking home after his drop off and he turned a dark path he never used due to the fact he was a very scared child. After going down that path, he met about five teenagers about fifteen running towards two kids the same age as Dan. One was really chubby. "Watch it kid!" One shouted to Dan as he ran past him. When the two kids heard the voice that was talking to Dan, they started to run. Or in the chubby ones case sprint. The two were quickly surrounded by five people, all of the same people that ran past Dan. One quickly pulled out a knife, he heard a brief talk. "We know you have it! Where are my 10 pound notes kid!" The leader said. The two kids looked at each other confusion. "We don't even know you! So why don't you do one!" (Do one= get lost) Dan knew this would lead to a fatal injury, maybe even death. He quickly grabbed a rock and through it at the leaders head. "Owwwww!" He yelped. "Get him, he will die first." Dan just looked at the two coming towards him. They attempted to grab him but Dan quickly moved out of the way and ran for the guy with the knife, the leader looked at him like he was stupid, expecting him to go straight at him, the leader made an attempt to stab Dan but only hit the air, Dan in fact rolled before reaching him and after the leader stabbed the air, he kicked the knife out of the leaders hand and kicked the leader way low. He was on the ground holding his 'Big boy parts' while his two allies went for Dan, one hit him in the shoulder and the other missed. Dan simply just responded to this punch with a punch to the stomach but was kicked back by the other one. Dan simply got up with another one regrouping with the one that kicked him. They came running at him, and Dan backed up a little. He waited for the right moment and moved to his right but sticking his right leg out, this tripped one guy up. Left dumbstruck. The other one ran away not wanting to get hurt. There was one left, this one had came prepared, this one stuck out an M9 pistol. Dan had not confronted someone with an actual ranged weapon before. Dan was backing up with the lone guy moving at the same pace towards him. Out of nowhere, the guy fell to the floor and was completely knocked out. He was in fact a victim a blow to the head brought on by the chubby one Dan was ticking his life for. Dan was looking at the M9 and decided to keep hold of the gun for the police.

"Dude, that was amazing." The chubby one said.

"Where did you learn that!?" Asked the other one.

"FART academy." Dan replied. The other two chuckled.

"It stands for Fight, Achieve, Return, Together." Dan corrected.

"Still don't get why they would have it look like fart...I am Jacob by the way. Jacob Dickson." The fat one said.

"And I am Callum. Callum Johnson." Said the other.

"The names Dan. Dan McCarthy. You guys ok?"

"Yeah, they think I stole money off them." Callum said,

"Did you?" Dan asked.

"Yes." He replied truthfully and earned a chuckle from Dan. However Jacob looked at him,

"HE BLAMED ME!" He shouted. "He thought I robbed him."

"I didn't knock them out, just put them down." Dan pointed out. The other two widened their eyes. "Follow me." The two do as instructed and run with him.

-**End of Flashback**-

Ignitus learned Dan has a second name. But more importantly would only fight if it meant protection to him or if he had to. Unless someone got him really angry. He was looking now at a fifteen year old Dan, in his home, with his new friends. Or the friends he met three years ago.

-**Flashback**-

"Dude, you're left by yourself for two weeks, cool!" Jacob shouted.

"Yeah, but I wanted to play my games and rock the past if you know what I mean." Dan said while holding a rectangular box in his had. Putting in the disc, he was bombarded with questions.

"Why are you playing that?" Callum asked. "I mean, I know Skylanders screwed up the franchise, but what is playing the game going to do?"

"Hey, I am in." Said Jacob.

"You're just saying that because it's easier not to go home at this time." Callum pointed out. Jacob looked at him but he knew he was right.

"'New Beginning' huh...hmmmm, playing from start to finish Dan?" Jacob asked. Dan just looked to him and nodded. He loved the series before he met his friends and waited for the movie to come out, he was devastated to hear the cancellation of it in two thousand and ten. That game series was in fact 'The Legend of Spyro'.

-**End of Flashback**-

Ignitus was confused. At this point, Dan had woke up. Ignitus walked over to him.

"You had many things happen to you. You fought to save lives. I trust you completely young one. But that doesn't explain the fact why you are keeping a secret from us, and I think it has something to do with circle you put in that device you had. I saw it read, 'The Legend of Spyro' and I am curious." Ignitus finally finished.

"In my world, that thing I put in that device is known as a game. And I know Spyro from that and I know what will happen on the adventures, where the other guardians are and what Cynder in planning to do with them." Dan blurted out.

"Are you willing to share this information?" Ignitus asked.

"I would if I could, but Spyro needs to fulfil his destiny, and if he knows this information, I would be making him weak in away of he knows what will happen." Dan explained.

"Would you share with me?" Ignitus still curious.

"Only key facts, and mention non of this to Spyro, I will do that when it is all over. Only mention the guardians and such." Dan finished and Ignitus nodded. "Ok, Volteer, is being held at a big fortress in ice, I forget the name though. I played the games years ago." Dan told Ignitus. "Thank you young human, I would know if you were lying as not even Spyro knows Volteer or any other guardian. Dante's Freezer is the name of the place. I will get you and Spyro to go there right away." With that, they walk out to Spyro.

As they got outside, Spyro and Sparx were looking uneasy at Dan. They walk closer to Ignitus. "Is he a good boy?" Asked Sparx. Spyro looked at him with harsh look on him.

Ignitus began as if he never heard Sparx talk. "Young Dan McCarthy is trustworthy. He has things that are to stay with me and maybe the other guardians."

"Ok, I never had no trust in him." Spyro said, smiling Dan. "What's our next move?"

"Dante's Freezer, an ice fortress. I have information that Volteer, Guardian of Electricity is being held there." Ignitus explained. "How do we get there?" Spyro asked tilting his head to the side a bit. "I am glad you asked." Ignitus began to smile. "Why are you smiling...I don't like this." Sparx said.

((**I have not got a good memory of what Ignitus said about the flying part or anything after so...sorry + I hate the flying parts so when they're flying to the ice fortress, they will fly calmly...except for the Cynder part**))

"Wait...you're telling me...I can fly." Spyro looking confused but yet intrigued.

"Maybe you need a little fresh air..." Sparx began. "We all know Spyro can't fly..."

"Sparx, I bet you one day of full annoying jokes from you if Spyro can't fly." Dan said knowing he would win.

"You're on!"

"Maybe a bit of air would do you both good. I have never flown in my life." Spyro said agreeing with his brother.

"Spyro, listen to Ignitus." Dan told him.

"Close your eyes." Ignitus began. "Clear your mind Spyro. Forget everything you ever knew, forget yourself. Let the ancestors run through you. Open your eyes." He did so and he found he was about 4 feet of the ground with his wings flapping. Sparx just said these words. "I had my fingers crossed."

They all knew what they had to do, but there was one slight problem.

"Ignitus, how do I get there? Dan asked but this also brought the attention of Spyro too.

"There is only one way to get there." Ignitus said looking towards Spyro.

"But the only one I can think of is...ohhhhh." Dan realised what he meant. Soon Spyro caught on.

"No way! No flipping way." Dan started. "He has never flown before and with my weight, I will just slow him down."

"I don't care Dan, I reckon I can carry you." Spyro told him.

"Ok, but I if it feels heavy enough, I will get off and you'll have to go alone."

Dan climbed on top of Spyro...well, just put his legs over him and jumped on. And sat in place. Spyro started to fly upwards. Dan managed to stay on, and then Spyro began turning and rolling. He had to hold to his horns which to his surprise didn't bother Spyro. They got ready to fly to there destination, waiting for Sparx. When Sparx finally arrived, they set out. Spyro and Dan had there eyes closed, they both opened about 5 minutes later to see how high they were. "Welcome to the club Spyro." Sparx said along side him. "Would that be the annoying pest club?" Spyro said to Sparx. Dan laughed with Spyro. "No, the flying club." After a few more minutes, they began to talk again. "So, Dan, what was earth life like?" Sparx asked.

"Bad, I was picked on when I was young. Person got my pet killed. And I had no friends until I saved these guys from death." Dan explained.

"Woah, some bad guys out there too. Your friends...are they like you?" Asked Spyro.

"No, one is fat, and one is useless at fighting."

"Well, you and the fat one have something in common Spyro." Sparx said giving himself a chuckle.

"Well, Spyro is something you're not Sparx." Dan backing up Spyro,

"And that's?"

"He's brave."

"I am brave." Sparx said. Dan and Spyro looked at each other and laughed so loud. Their laughter soon died down after seeing a great big ice fortress. Spyro went down to land but there were some...complications.

"How the heck do I land?" Spyro asked. "Coming in to fast!"

"This doesn't look good." Dan and Sparx both said.

"Incoming!" Spyro shouted as he faceplants into the ice. Sending Dan off his back into a pile of snow.

"Nice landing ace." Sparx told Spyro.

"Yeah, maybe this flying thing ain't for me."

"Well, it sure doesn't help that you're carrying all that weight." Sparx began with Spyro looking at him with the expression, I will hurt you. "You know, throw a salad in every once in a while, you might be ok.

"Yeah, maybe I will stick to the ground for a while." Spyro blurted out.

"Good idea. Now where did Danny boy go?"

"Over there. Dan you ok?" Spyro asked but there was no response until a hand came out of the snow and issued a thumbs up.

They got from the warm temple to a cold freezer. And now they must save Volteer. I would turn back. To cold.

End of Part 2

**Now that is done, I am going say that my eye is killing and I am glad I finished this part. By the way, you will understand why I put in both mom and mum. Being a British person, he says mum. Meanwhile, this game was made in the states so, mom for them. Thanks for reading. Till next time, Pirate RPAG is out.**


	6. Who hates tests? Damn revision

Yeah...

Hello, loyal viewers of 'The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises - Remastered'. Fellow fanfictioners...I tried to make it a word...anyway, the reason for my recent weeks of...well, nothing, you deserve to know why. I am currently in Year 10 at school and now, I face GCSE's. I have been revising for a while and has paid off. Thanks for the help btw. I was in set 5 in English before I started doing this, but with help from the fans and reviewers, I have been moved to the second highest set. I will now do the higher paper. Many of you may think, I can blow this off. "You have one year left to your real exams..." Nope, this year, I do literature. Next, language. Bullpoop, I know but I do not want to resit in college. Please understand what I am going threw. (Actually, I think most of you are going through exams). I need this, science, and maths to become a teacher, my ambition. I will not fail. Any questions? I will gladly answer.

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS:**

**If you want to send me a question, send a message to me. As I said, I will gladly answer them. And if you want to use my OC's, you may. I don't mean the humans. Look at my profile for more details.**


	7. Chapter 4: Temple and a Fridge (P3)

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises - Remastered**

**Yep, I have some time between revision and doing this, plus my cousins asked me to do this for their pet parrot that died. So this is for you Pepe Billo. Also, it ca,e to my attention that I recently got over 1000 views, that actually quite good. Thanks to the views that take the time to click (or to tap if on a handheld device...such as me) my story and read it...I think. But thanks guys and try to enjoy.**

**Note: Due to revision, I have had no time to study the line of 'The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'. So it will not go of dialogue unless I am over 75% sure I am right about the words. Plus,**

**I**

**A**

**M**

**T**

**I**

**R**

**E**

**D**

**No need for that but...Thug Life...enjoy**

After giving the all clear that Dan was alright, he got out of that pile and brushed himself off. He was ready now to move on with Spyro and the 'biggest'hero of them all...Sparx. We walked into the fort seeming confident, Dan remembered the boss, 'Spyro's' idea and the hello part, but that was it. They looked at the frozen statues.

"Is it weird that blinked at me?" Sparx asked. Spyro and Dan looked at Sparx and then to each other. They shrugged and continued, while Sparx simply just watched his back and sides. They moved an inch or two forward and the statue that Sparx had his eyes on, smashed his way out of the position he was in. Spyro and Dan turned there heads slightly and slowly to find Sparx just floating there...and a bit of...what looked like dust came from behind him. 'Did Sparx just crap himself...?' Dan thought to himself, but Dan was brought back to reality as the statue swung his sword at him, dodging fast but easily as the thing had been frozen for so long. Spyro threw a fireball its way only knocking back the icicle a few yards. Dan thought it was a great moment to use a punch on the icicle. Stupid idea, but what else do you do when a weapon won't kill it, when an element will most likely take a while to destroy it (well, not with earth element, that would be easy). So he took the chance and the odds were right. He punched the creature only to hurt himself and burn himself a small bit.

"Gah!" He yelped, "God damn it!" Spyro just knocked it up into the air and knocked it around in mid air before smashing the ice man down with a tail whip.

"If you did that earlier Spyro, my hand wouldn't be as red as this..." Dan said before looking at Spyro with a smile and an eye brow raised.

"Maybe you shouldn't off punched it then genius." Sparx pointed out.

"And where were you in this fight?" Dan asked knowing what his answer will or should be. Knowing Sparx, he will find an excuse.

"I was helping Spyro." He began, "Who do you think hit it up in the air?"

"Show me again then." Spyro even looked at his brother with a smirk, but then to Dan,

"How will the 'all mighty' Sparx do that?" Spyro asked, Dan pointed to a group of those things coming over. Must of been about 5.

"Go on then Sparx...Sparx?" While asking, Sparx disappeared to some snow behind them. Dan laughed but turned back towards those things with his game face on.

"Let's do this!" Saying to Spyro as he ran foward kicking one in the head. Spyro ran to the another two and clawing them and tail whipping them. Sparx still hiding behind the snow came across a catapult.

"Hey Spyro," Sparx shouting, "we could use this to break down the door they come through." Dan was knocked down by the icicle after the shock of Sparx getting something right and actually giving a good idea. Spyro finished the two warrior-a-cles (a new word in the RPaG dictionary. Warrior-a-cles=Warrior Icicles), and headed to it. Dan remembered this part and shouted to Spyro,

"Use the snowballs from the trees!" Spyro nodded but was a bit sceptical as how would a snowball break it. He quickly smashed 3 balls of snow into the door smashing it to bits. Dan had still not finished the icicles off, but managed to kill one. Spyro did the same moves that he used on the previous two.

"I prefer the apes." Dan blurted out and the other two nodded their head in agreement. They start moving in further to the fort.

"That was a great idea by the way Spyro, using those balls of snow and finding the catapult." Dan said knowing that Sparx would be so unhappy.

"I know, I am glad I thought of it."

"Yo...you? You thought of it!?" Sparx was outraged by his idea and the credit going to someone else (ummmmm, Universal Interactive Studios anyone).

"Come on, let's go before hothead there melts this place." Dan said pointing to Sparx.

Going further into the fort, smashing icicles into...well, small icicles. The three came upon a tower. Dan knew what was about to happen but he didn't want Spyro not getting his electric ability. I mean, he could learn it, but this is faster. They walked right near the tower. It shot its electricity right at Spyro, direct hit. Spyro was stunned and the icicles were moving towards them. Dan seemed calm but Sparx...well, I will let him pitch in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Spyro got up and in his eyes, there were nothing but anger. He opened his mouth and out came electricity. 'We have light.' Dan thought to himself. The icicles weren't made smaller this time, they were completely obliterated. Spyro stopped.

"Woah..." Sparx said completely surprised and yet excited and scared. Around 3 days ago, Spyro was just a typical dragonfly. Now look at him.

They were still moving at a fast pace. They decided to camp out in an opening. Non of those freaks were in that area so they thought it would be safe. Dan set up a fire. Spyro argued with Sparx about the past again. And Dan after setting up the fire, checked how many clips he had for his M9. He had 7 clips. And 8 bullets already for firing (I think that it's 8 bullets in the gun. So he would have 8x7=56. He has now 64 bullets left). The fire had no been burning through the ice. A bit odd, but it was good for Dan. After a small rest, the group were ready to go after eating Dan's M.R.E. Dan was just finishing up, All of a sudden, they hear foot steps, Dan asked Spyro quietly to check it out and he nodded. Spyro went around the corner. Dan and Sparx heard a thud as something or someone hit the ground.

"Dan...come here for a second." Spyro asked him with worry on his face.

As Dan went around the corner, his face was filled with shock. This beast had the face of an ape. But had only hair on his head and some on his face. They person wasn't an ape, it was a human. But not just any human, it was Callum, Callum Johnson.

"How...how did he get here?" Dan asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I gather the same way as you did." Spyro said.

"How did you knock him out?" Dan asked curious about his friend. Spyro just shrugged, "I thought it wasn't powerful enough to knock him out, just to stun him."

They continued to look at Callum. He soon began to toss and turn.

"Wake up." Said Sparx. Spyro just gave him a stare. "What?"

Callum began to say something. "I don't need to go to school today, I am on holiday." This earned a chuckle from Spyro and Dan. Dan just hit Callum in the leg. Hard, but not too hard. "What was that for?" The purple legend asked.

"That's what we do to greet." Dan explained. Spyro still looked at him awkwardly.

Callum was now awake, but not aware of his surroundings. He soon saw Dan come into the picture.

"Dan...where are you? Where are we?"

Dan moved close. "You will soon see. Here, eat this." He tossed Callum a M.R.E.

Callum was now almost finished. We wasn't allowed to finish because of the next event.

"Is he awake?" Someone asked walking in.

"Yeah, he is." Replied Dan.

"We went got some stuff in his bag." Said a floating thing. "It's similar to your boom stick, but bigger."

Walking in was Spyro and Sparx, now the reason for not finishing the M.R.E in 3...2...1

"Oh my F**king god!" Callum was so surprised what he was seeing.

"You're Spy...Spyro the dragon!" Getting up to shake his hand/paw.

"Dan talked about me then." Spyro asked. Callum looked to Dan and Dan gestures him to say yes. Callum gets what game this is based off and told the lie Dan was hoping for. "Yeah."

Dan soon said, "We need to get moving. We have a dragon to save." They got ready to move, Dan get his sword at the ready, his pistol holstered and Callum had his 'boom stick' on his back. He had 5 rounds in it and 10 clips.

They soon made it to a tunnel but Spyro had no idea where to go.

"Where now?" He asked.

"I am no hero like you but I think we should go in that way smart guy." Sparx blurted out.

"Yeah, ok. I knew that."

"Spyro, watch this...hellllloooooo!" Sparx made an echo. Making everyone laugh.

"Ok, my turn...hellooooooooo!" Spyro did the same. They reached the end of the tunnel.

"Hello." It was an ape. They heard Spyro and Dan coming.

"Who's smart now?" Spyro questioned his brother. Spyro glides down towards the apes and butts him miles away with his charge. The others soon follow, Dan and Callum jumping down. Callum lands on his ass. "Ow." He quickly gets up and aims his Rifle at the apes.

"This was for killing me all those years ago on this game you b*****ds." He murmured so only Dan heard. He shot at the apes only to miss. Dan sniggered and ran towards the apes, taking out his sword and stabbing it right in the face. "Aim there." Dan said to Callum with a smirk. The four came across red gems, Spyro broke it, Dan absorbed some and his burn left his skin. Spyro was most affected as he went in to battle, charging head on. The reached a big arena room with a chair with a big frosty giant sitting there. On the left, there was a dragon, laying unconscious.

"Do you think that's Volteer?" Spyro asked. They all looked at him with a confused look.

"A big dragon in the middle of the room. I am guessing that's Volteer." Sparx said sarcastically. "Let's go before anything happens."

"Wait...it seems quiet. Too quiet and easy.

"And?" Sparx said leaning on the icicle man. Suddenly it came to life. Sparx eyes went so white with fear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They got ready to fight.

Dan and Callum flanked its sides. Spyro would attack with his elements and close combat. Sparx would just be Sparx. Dan and Callum were just shooting, it was grabbing the things attention. Spyro headed for its legs. But the icicle king saw this and kicked Spyro away. He started to attack those on his flanks. Spyro used his element of fire to slow him down. While distracted, Dan took the chance and hit the king in the leg, knocking it off balance. Callum came in and shoot a massive whole in its eye. Now starting to stumble, Spyro charged and knocking it off its feet, pushing it into a pit of dispare.

They went over to the electric guardian and his had regained consciousness. He was now talking, the thing Dan wished would not happen. He literally must of looked in the thesaurus so many time. "Again, thank you so much young Spyro, you was brave to do such a thing."

"Come on. Let's go back to the temple. An old friend is waiting." Sparx said.

"Ignitus?"

"Yes, Ignitus." Obviously wanting to move on.

"Ummm, hello, over here!" Dan shouted, "We helped!"

"And you are?"

"Dan. And he is Callum." Dan answered,

"You remind me of the myths of humans." Volteer added.

"Maybe, 'cause we are."

"Wow. I am actually meeting humans. This is exciting, thrilling..." Volteer began.

"Ok, let's get back to the temple first." Said Callum.

"Yeah."

"Volteer, may you give me a ride?" Asked Callum. "I woke up here few minutes before these found me."

"How did Dan get here young Spyro?" Asked Volteer.

"He flew on me."

"And crashed with you." Added Sparx, sniggering.

"Ok, let's go then."

With that, they headed out and back to the temple they go. How did Callum get there?

-End of Chapter-

**Finally, this one chapter is now done. 3 parts of this. Annoying but done! Hope you enjoyed. I will try and get these up quicker. Please, if you like this story, give it a follow. I am planning 6 stories for these people so stick around. Remember Past and Glories today. Have a good time. Good night from me and sleep tight.**


	8. Chapter 5: I Missed the Grass

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Aries-Remastered**

**Oh my god, so great to be back with you guys. My GCSE's were so nerve racking and that's why (even know I promised to do more) I wasn't uploading. But, I will be producing more chapters now. I just have mocks for the rest of the month and then a few weeks. Then I will be going on holiday...still writing, no uploads though. Anyway, enough about me. LET'S WRITE THIS! (Warning: I am still angry with a cousin at the moment and it is a long story...first...no one cares XD) By the way, my mistake (besides so many) in the story are my POV's and I still continue to say Dan and He and that so, fixing that.**

**I NEED TO DO THIS SORRY: Disclaimer, I own non of the Spyro characters that are in this fanfic, believe me if I did there would be no more Skylanders. However, I own any humans that appear in this Fanfic. E.G. Dan McCarthy.**

**One last thing, Please visit this channel. Great guy and he knows a lot of stuff about what could happen. Good gameplay too.**

**Sonnivate: ** channel/UCRVsqlIyTzKTseNO4Ib4BAg

**Chapter 5: I Missed the Grass**

"Wooooooooohooooooo!" Shouted someone,

"That wasn't my reaction when I flew on Spyro, Callum." I say.

"Well, Spyro is smaller than good ol' Volteer here." The one called Callum said.

"Am I the only one who thinks Spyro is fat here? Shout...that annoying dragon fly.

"Yes Sparx." I said. "Hey, Spyro?"

"Yes, Dan?" He answered.

"Did you count how long it took us to get here?"

"No...I was trying to stay in the air." He replied with awkward smile.

It was quiet...no one was surprised with who broke the ice, and no...it was not Sparx.

"So, how did you two 'humans' get here?" Asked Volteer.

Me and Callum looked at each other, who would answer? Tell the truth?

"We woke up here." I replied. "Well, he did. I woke up near Spyro's home."

"I see." Volteer looked puzzled. "But, this has happened before. I will look in my books."

"Well, ok...hey look, the temple." Says Callum.

"Hey, smart guy?" Sparx asks I would think me. "How do we explain your friend here?"

"Good point. Fist ever good point from Sparx."

"Well," began Volteer, while I train Spyro's electric breathe, I will tell Ignitus your story young ones."

"Nice." Replies Callum.

They land perfectly, while getting off Volteer, Callum, once again landed flat on his ass.

"Nice one Callum." I say. He smirks at me and then faces Volteer. "You two stay out here." He said, "I shall speak to Ignitus."

"I think lecture is the right word." I whisper to Callum earning a small laugh.

Spyro's POV:

"I see you brought another 'human' back." Ignitus points out.

"Yes, Ignitus. He is a friend of Dans'." I say.

"Is he good in combat?" Ignitus asks.

"Well, he helped Spyro and the other human rescue me."

"He sucked with that boom stick though." Added Sparx.

"Hmmm, I expect Dan would help him with that." I said

"Well, young Spyro." Volteer began, "Let's teach you the power of that breathe."

With that, they walk into the room with the big statue as it falls down to show a training room.

Dan's POV:

"So, how long has it been on 'our' Earth?" I asked Callum.

"You are not goning to like the news I bring..." He answered.

"Try me."

"Ok, it has been 3 months." I looked at him.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Your mum discovered she was 1 month pregnant and the month later, your dad..." He started, but could not finished. "He...committed suicide."

I looked at him, tears filled my eyes. "What?" My mouth quivered.

"Dan, I am so sorry. We all tried to stop him, but he had one message for you if you were found. He said,

"What...was that?" He answered ready to burst.

"He said, "He is proud of you and always have been."he added soon after, while I was crying. "He shouted something on the way down, 'Do what I couldn't there son.'"

"What...does th...that mean?" I ask,

"No idea." He says while putting his hand on my shoulder.

We were silent for about 3 minutes, I broke the silence. "Let's practice your aim with that." I said smiling.

After about another minute, his aim improved, while he was shooting, I changed my clothes, I changed into a Wigan T-shirt and cargo pants and put on the same boots.

"Did it just feel like, electric to you?" He asked.

"Spyro has finished then." I answer,

As on que, Spyro and the others walked out, Volteer walked over to me and Callum, "I know your past." He began, "I trust you two. And I looked up humans while Spyro was training and found out three dragons in the war with Malefor claimed they were from another world. I think you both know who Malefor is. They fought against Malefor.

Me and Callum looked at each other and just shrugged, "Who will take us to Tall Plains? And yes, I know where we are going as Ignitus told you about me."

Volteer looked disgusted as I treated him like garbage, kind of. If course he he knows I know. "Sorry, Volteer." He just turned and said, "I will be dropping both of you off, Spyro will be beside us." I just nodded and Callum just thought. I think he still wants to know who those 'dragon humans' were.

I few minutes later and we were off. No excuses we were just gone. We flew for ages, according to Callum, but it was about 5 minutes. No talking was involved besides that. Volteer just flew right off with a simple "Good luck" and we just started walking.

"So, Spyro." I began, "Who we finding?" I knew what the answer was...

"Ice Guardian Cyril." He answered.

"Ok," I pull out my gun. "Let's go then."

We keep walking only to ambushed by apes. Only 10. Sounds big but when you got two guns and a purple dragon and a dragonfly that puts people to sleep, that is nothing. We keep walking and killing some Apes, picking up red gems for health. How they were healing me and Callum, I'd never know. We got split up from Spyro and Sparx while we were fighting. "Damn, where did they go?" I asked rhetorically. "I don't know but it just got cold..." He replied. "Oh...he has the ice breathe now...doesn't he?" I nod. "How do you guys know it was me?" Spyro asked. "I scrambled for an answer. "You are full of surprises." He was easily put off by this and we continued.

We keep moving, fast, we don't want to lose that energy orb. Soon enough, we found ourselves fighting another group of apes and rescuing the Atlawa's chief, Kane. We offered him help but he refused. (**Heads up, I don't remember when he he was told by Spyro that funny quote, but I am going to try**) We kept on moving,

"My feet hurt." Yelled Callum. "Mine too." We all looked to Sparx.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. "They are."

"What legs, Sparx." Spyro asked him. Sparx remained quiet after that question. I liked it. We kept moving. "So many apes and dreadwings." Yelled Sparx. I jump kept slashing and dashing. We got to the boat that 'magically' flies and (not to my surprise) we were ambushed. I got my sword and ready to slash, We took them all out. "This is..." I began but, we didn't take them all out. I woke up with all of them around me, dead. "You guys didn't need me then..." They all laughed.

In an opening, we saw Kane got surrounded on a small water fall. "Kane!" Spyro yelled gliding into action. We saw Kane fall and Spyro catch him with the glide. Me and Callum pulled out our 'boom sticks' and shot those things back to kingdom come...is that the saying? "Good shot Cal, you are improving."

"Thanks Dan." He replied. We rejoined Spyro and all we heard Kane say was 'he didn't need any help'.

"One day Kane," Spryo began, "you will learn two heads are better than one."

Callum whispers to me, "Here it comes." Smiling, I joined in his smiling.

"Even if one is a pin head." We burst out laughing as Spyro finished but they turned to us and we stopped, Sparx didn't look to pleased.

"Before we got and face this thing, can we eat?" Asked Callum,

"Be careful, you may turn into Jacob." We laugh.

"Who?" Spyro asked. "A fat friend."

"Not anymore," I heard Callum murmur.

"What?"

"After you left...he started getting in better shape, it was his pass time now that you couldn't play Sp...CoD with him." He explained.

"CoD?" Spyro asked.

"A game that involved them." I say pointing at my guns.

"Oh."

I open my M.R.E and share with them, I only opened one. "Hey, look at how strong I am." Sparx said, he started to try lifting my bag, all my stuff in and ammo, not the Rifle ammo, Cal had that. "Ughhhhh...ughhhhh" He was struggling. "Ughhhh-ah!" He lifted it and taking it back. It was on the edge of the cliff. "Sparx, don't move." Did he listen, he are some sound effects. "Meeeeeeeooooooommmmmmmmmm boom!"

"Nice listening idiot!" Sparx looked offended by this. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, just lost my ammo, my food, and clothes." Sparx held his hands up. "Anything important?" I looked at him with anger,

"Yes, my food, my clothes and ammo for my gun!" I began, "I have 7 bullets left. 1 clip! And now, I am more hungry." I smirked at Sparx. "I am so hungry I could eat a...dragonfly perhaps." Sparx's eyes grow bigger. He hides behind Spyro. "Sorry Dan...PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

"Hahaha, maybe later!" I said, Callum and Spyro were chuckling. I was still angry about my stuff though.

Spyro got himself ready to face the Atlawa's God. Sparx was keeping his eye on me and just gave a quick lick of the lips indicating my hunger. Callum readied his weapon and I got my sword ready. We walk in. Sparx done his usual check up and awakened the Stone Sentinel. "Why does it look like wood?" I asked Callum. He shrugged. This stone was not making us lose they quick. He through some stomps in, too easy. We did our jobs, I was districting it...thanks for that job Sparx. Dan shot it in in vulnerable spots and Spyro used his ice, fire and electric abilities. This thing wasn't calling in quits that easy though. He got really angry and bumped me out of the way. He grabbed something and struck me with it. What ever it was, it left me a cut going from my top left part of my eye to the bottom. I could see but only just. "Ahhhhhh!" I scream in pain. "You son of a bitch!" I heard Callum yell, but was knocked back. And was hurt. Spyro saw this and in an attempt to help out, we knocked over, he tried to get up but he was hurt badly...

I felt so angry. I got up and looked at the Stone with a face only your mortal enemy should witness. "You mother f**king b**tard!" I pointed my sword up and my eyes were on fire. My sword was showing fire. I went straight to the stone and started knocking off pieces of stone and other junk. "You shall pay!"

Spyro's POV

"Woah...he is really angry, hey Sparx." I looked to Sparx who was infront of me.

"Remind me never to lose his 'ammo' again."

I tried to get up and this time succeeded, and I went straight over to Callum. I saw he was waking up. As he woke up, he saw Dan and the power he possessed. "You shall pay!" We heard. His sword, possessed fire. He pointed it at the monster. "Fire Fury!" I said. Dan never heard me and shot the fury out of his sword. I covered my eyes with my wing, and when I saw the damage, there was nothing but stone rubble on the floor. Not only that, but Dan was sweating and tired. He fell to the ground. I ran over to him.

Dan's POV

'Did I just do that?' I thought. 'You did, and I loved it.' Said a voice. 'Dad?' I asked. 'Hey Dan, good job.' He answered. 'How?'

'I will always be with you son and I will always help you with what you possess. I must go for now.'

'Dad wait!'

"Dan!" Shouted a familiar voice. "Wake up...time for school!"

"Wait, it was a dream? Everything?" I shouted to the response. "No, it was easier to wake you up this way." Chuckled this voice.

"Maybe I wanted to sleep Callum."

"For a warrior, you seem like you are lazy." A posh, proud voice said.

I got up and looked at the blue dragon that stood before me, Cyril.

"Well, sorry Ice Guardian but I just lost a lot of energy."

"Well, that was rude. But I understand." He said. "What are you anyway?"

I look tired of this. "Again...fine. I am a human and so is he." I pointed to Callum while explaining.

"Ok, well let's get..." Cyril was interrupted by a once in a lifetime happy Kane. Alol I heard was "The Atlawa want to worship you now."

Finally, some respect!" A now happy Sparx says.

"And you were right." Kane began.

"About what?" Spyro asked.

"Maybe two heads are better than one." The then gave a smirk. "Even if one does belong to an annoying moscato."

"Oooooh," Callum chanted,

"That had to hurt." I finished.

"More than you know."

"Sorry, but we must be getting back. Ignitus is waiting." Says Cyril.

"If you must."

"I am the all mighty Sparx...forget it."

With that, we all headed home, this time Cyril leave Callum a lift, but not me. Maybe I should've been gentle on our first meeting. I had to ride Spyro again. The trip was long, Sparx was the reason why.

"I was worshipped!" He yelled. "Loved!"

"When does anyone love you Sparx?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad..." He backed up.

"Ok, you believe that." I said.

"Spyro, watch this." I whispered into his ear. "Sparx, was this always on Spyro's head?" He came over and I grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" I laughed.

"Hey Spyro, do you want a wing?" We started to laugh,

"I will have his head." He said darkly.

"I wanted that." Callum butted in.

"I have him, so I have the head." I laughed and let go of him.

"That is not funny!" He yelled.

"We though it was...anyway, you are save. Here is the temple." Says Spryo.

We landed terribly this time, Cyril did good. Me and Spyro, he crashed again.

"You are to big for me." Spyro said,

"Calling me fat!?" I laugh.

"Maybe..." He replied.

"Focus!" We need to tell Ignitus of our arrival. Let's go." Cyril leads us inside. Maybe I will get taught how to fight with fury.

End of Chapter.

**That felt good to write. If I went to the Dragon realms, I would enjoy annoying Sparx, wouldn't anyone? Anyway, the next chapter 'Will' be out this week. I am enjoying myself. I my do updates on my channel on YouTube so I will link it on right now. Till next time. Good bye and big balls.**

channel/UCzLA4Pt9YqG2BFruMxOogWw


	9. Chapter 6: Hot Hot HOT

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Aries-Remastered**

**Hi, sorry about the delay, when I said the next chapter will be out as soon as possible...I meant the next night. Anyway, the part with Dan and his dad, sorry about how poor the reaction and the sadness involved was. I was focusing...as always...on the comedy, I need to learn everything is not funny. Anyway, please if you are enjoying this book, give the book a favourite or even just a watch. Helps me big time. I plan on doing a vid on YouTube about updates and such. Anyway, such and such let's get on with the chapter.**

**Keep in mind, I am going off memory, this is around the area where my memory died...so, expect major fails in quotes and timing of quotes.**

**Chapter 6: Hot...Hot...HOT**

"Ah, you have returned." Said Ignitus**.**

"Oh, Cyril. It is really good, nice, amazing..." This was non other than Volteer, yeah Cyril interrupted him.

"Yes, happy reunion and all that rubbish...but we are still missing someone, are we not?"

"Yes, we are missing Terrador, the Earth Guardian."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He is at Munitions Forge, right...is my game trivia right?" Ask Callum next to me. I simply just nodded.

"What did you ask him Callum?" Asked Sparx.

"He asked me...something you wouldn't understand." I scrambled for an answer. Well that is what came out.

"Maybe I would..." Said Sparx.

"No, something in our world...doesn't exist here." Callum said, I whispered to him. "Good save." He replied with, "It's Sparx, was you actually worried?" I laughed. I finished my short laugh with all eyes on me.

"You think it is funny that Terrador is at Munitions Forge, young ones?" Asked Cyril.

"No, sorry. It was about something in our world..." Callum said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Maybe one day you could teach us of you humans." Ignitus said.

"Ok...sure." Callum said unsure. I just laughed. All of a sudden, I remembered I had to get Ignitus to teach me how to control...what I did in Tall Plains.

"Ignitus, I want to know if you would help me...with something."

"What would that be Dan?"

"I kind of produced fire while fighting with Spyro."

"I see, and that is not normal?" He said confused.

"Of course it ain't!" I yelled. "But I need help releasing it."

"Come, we will do it outside. Cyril wants to show Spyro how to use the ice element well."

I followed Ignitus outside and Callum followed me.

"Why are you coming?" I asked him.

"It is all still new to me." He answered, "I just can't believe it."

"It is rude to whisper young humans." Ignitus said earning a jump from Callum.

"I know of how you know all of the people you see, so don't hide it from me."

"So you know of the belt..." After hearing that, I jumped into action and tripped him up.

"Belt?" Ignitus asked.

"Belts, they go around our pants..." I said quickly.

"Hmmm, alright."

"Idiot!" I yelled a whisper to Callum.

We stopped in the middle, Ignitus, put a non-mobile dummy in on the end, he then wanted me to close my eyes and let my ancestors go...wait.

"Ignitus, I have no ancestors from here."

"That maybe true, but those you love will guide you."

He continued, I kept my eyes closed, I pointed my sword up and I opened my eyes, angry and fire inside. I ran, attacking the dummy and lighting it on fire and knocking it off the side.

"Excellent!" Ignitus yelled. "You have talents besides your 'gun' human." I nodded in thanks, panting. "It's...not...like I can...use my gun...anymore." I said still panting.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Sparx lost my ammo."

"Ammo?"

"Something that has bullets in it."

"Bullets?"

"The thing that kills the other thing." Callum stepped in.

"Oh, ok."

It has been 4 minutes and we all got a chill.

"Spyro has finished his fury." I said.

"You two stay here. I will get Spyro and I shall take you two to Munitions Forge.

"Ok."

Ignitus left to get Spyro and me and Callum talked.

"So, what happened with Wigan?"

"Well, as you know, we started the league at the top, but after you left. We bought...Heskey."

I laughed.

"Heskey! Really!" I was laughing so hard I almost crapped my pants, heheh...

We talked on football for around...3 minutes and Spyro came out with Ignitus.

"Ready?" I asked them. They nodded. "Ok then." Me and Callum climbed onto Ignitus and with that, we flew. Spyro to the right.

In the air, me and Callum were still talking about Wigan and football. How Suarez had bitten another player, this time...it was Messi. "I wanted to see that!" I said.

"He just ran up to Messi and bit him." Callum said.

"Who is Messy and who is Suarez?" Asked Sparx.

"Football players."

"Football?" Spyro said.

"Ball that kicked around a field for 90 minutes."

"That sound pointless..." Said Spyro.

"You need to hit it in the back of nets, I'll play with you one day." I said.

"Ok, but still sounds pointless to me."

"Anyway, why did this messy Suarez bite someone?" Asked Ignitus.

"No, Suarez had bitten someone called Messi."

"Oh, why?"

"Missed a shot."

"Really!?" I asked, "that's it!?" He nodded.

"Ancestors, that sport sounds bad." Ignitus said.

"Only if you do that." Callum said.

"If we do play Dan, you won't bite me will you?"

"Hell no!" I yelled, "Suarez is messed up."

"And you're not!" Said Sparx earning a laugh from Callum. "Finally, someone who laughs at my jokes.

"Sorry Dan, but that was funny."

"Well...ok, it was good for him." I said, not wanting to bother.

"About 7 minutes later and Ignitus said,

"Spyro, you go through that way over there, I need these two in another entrance."

"Ok."

He descended to where Ignitus told him to and we got off of Ignitus's back when we landed.

"There is a human near here, I saw him in the Pool of Visions and he appears to know you two."

"Jacob." We said at the same time.

"Yes, he was captured after killing 19 Apes." He began, "Sent here because he was strong."

"And we thought he could not kill." I said,

"Not true." Callum said.

"What?"

"He almost killed Sammy Baker."

I gasped, he almost killed the school bully. "What did he say?"

"How good it was because you were gone and I quote, 'most likely dead'." I just stared at him.

"He now is in a wheelchair."

"How did you get here by the way?"

"I revisited the lake you disappeared at, Lake McCarthy and I fell in."

"Lake McCarthy...let me guess, named after the boy that went missing."

"Yup."

"...Well, go and save your friend, I will be waiting for you at the temple."

After hearing this, we moved on and watched as Ignitus flew away.

We ran into a few grunts of apes and at the time, wondered were the Manweersmalls were. Spyro must be fast or something. We kept on moving, me stabbing and him shooting.

"Ah crap." I dropped my sword with 6 apes on me. I pulled out my gun and shot them all, two in the head and four in the body. "1 bullet left. Thanks Sparx..."

"Just shoot it..." Callum said.

"Ha, no." I began, "Could come in handy,"

"Yeah, one bullet in going to kill Malefor..." He laughed.

"Could use it on you." Pointing it at him joking of course.

"Hah, let's just go."

We kept moving into the caves and it was sooooo hot. Me and Callum had a tan it was that hot. But, soon we found Jacob...man, he was working out. But an Ape was talking to him. We listened in.

"You look like one of us and yet, you hate us. Why?" Asked the ape.

"Because, look at you. Ugly, smelly and I am sensing, unloved." Jacob said laughing at his own joke.

"Well, laugh now, but you are being killed after your duty. Laugh when your head is gone." The ape walked away laughing.

At this time, he got back to moving the cart. The whistle shouted and his day with death was close. He waited for the apes and once the came, they had two holes in their heads. He turned around to see non other than Callum.

"Hey dude." He said,

"Hey, Callum...help me out here."

"Ask him."

Right on que, I came walking out from behind a rock. "...hey there stranger..." I said with a smirk.

"Da...Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"It...it is you!"

He got a bit tearful.

"You...was here the whole time..."

"To me, it has been...3 to 4 days.

"And you Callum, missing for a month."

"What?!" Dan and Callum yelled.

"Well, yeah." He said normally.

"I only found him yesterday!" I said.

"And I only woke up yesterday!" He said.

"Weird, so did I."

"Well, love to chat and catch up, but we are on a mission." I said.

"...what?" Jacob asked.

"Coming guys."

"Yeah!" Callum and Jacob shouted.

"By the way, I was training and talking with your master at FART Academy. I know the basics." Said Jacob.

After a while, we came across so many dead patrols of apes which could only mean one person, Spyro. We caught up with them as we heard noises of people talking.

"Forget about me calling you fat, and purple and fat, alright." Said one voice.

We heard a loud booming noise.

"Did you say something?" Said another.

"Me, no I was just talking about my day and what I have to do."

"Are you sure, I am sure I heard something before I blasted my way out of there.

"Yeah, no. You are hearing things."

"That's Sparx!" Me and Callum said at the same time.

"...Sparx?" He shouted... "What!?"

"Yeah, we are in the dragon realms.." I said.

"Now I feel fat again..." Jacob said earning a laugh from me and Cal.

We watched as apes closed in and we jumped down to give support to Spyro. Didn't take long for us to finish them off.

"Hey, Spyro." I said,

"Hi...who is that?" He asked.

"My friend Jacob." I said...

"Hey." Spyro said,

"..h...hi." He said like a small child.

"Hahah, scared much?" Shouted Callum.

"Come, on let's go and save Terrador." Said Slarx.

"Since when do you want to go into action?" Asked Spyro.

"I am sick of these humans taking my thunder."

"We aren't, you didn't have any." Everyone laughed at my joke.

"See!" He started to get a face on. Like a little kid would get if he never got something.

After this, we moved onto a big door. We walked in, tracks everywhere. Suddenly a train came in.

"This guy again." Said Sparx.

We went straight into battle, Not much me and Jacob could do, so we just grabbed the attention of it. We were at the other end of the track, the Conductor charging up.

"So, how did you get the scar? Jacob asked me."

"That stone thing in Tall Plains." He just nodded, "I can do this though."

"I closed my eyes and I was guided by my dad's voice into opening my eyes, angry and fire in them. I heard Callum and Jacob and I think Spyro.

"Dan! Move!"

I just stood there and pointed my sword at the train roaring towards me.

"DIE!" Yelled the Conductor.

"Not! To! Day!"

A fire wall stopped the train right in front of me and the others attacked the Conductor from behind. Spyro using Earth and Callum shooting the engine.

The Conductor got turned around and headed for Spyro, he just smirked.

"Spyro, move!" Yelled the others."

"He has got this!" I yelled.

Spyro closed his eyes and he brought himself up, he opened his eyes and electricity flew everywhere. It stunned the driver, I was still in the same place I was. I pointed my sword to the back of his train and fire flew out my sword right into the engine, blowing it up.

"Hahahah, you are full of surprises Dan." Shouted Jacob.

"Wasn't just me." I returned a smile to Spyro.

"Teamwork." Shouted Spyro.

We walked over to Terrador.

"You ok?" Asked Spyro.

"I am fine, what is your name?"

"Spyro."

"Let's get out-"

Cynder came out of nowhere and took the energy orb. She went for Spyro but Terrador hold her back for a second.

"Spyro, fly!" He flew and Cynder flew after him.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yes, and you three are?" He waved it off,

"Oh, I have heard about you humans, well I heard about one of you." He said.

"That would be me." I said,

"You are the one helping Spyro."

"We are now too." Said Callum, pointing to himself and Jacob.

"Hmm, let's get out of here."

We got on his back and started to fly. We regrouped with Ignitus and Ignitus came rushing the scene, Spwe found Spyro, just before he was about to be grabbed by Cynder. Ignitus sprung into action but was taken from the sky down towards the ground. He had saved Spyro but was over powered by Cynder.

"Spyro, no!" Terrador said,

"We have to help him."

"You are not ready yet, we need to get back to the temple."

"...ok..."

With that, we headed back to the temple, I felt sorry for Spyro. He wanted to prove he was ready. When we got back to the temple, we were in the Pool of Visions room.

"It's my fault Ignitus has been taken by Cynder."

"You cannot blame yourself Spyro, we could of done better ourselves." I said pointing to me, Callum and Jacob.

"Yeah, but when I saw Cynder...she just..." He was interrupted by Sparx.

"It put ice in your veins, scared the crud out of you?"

"Something like that."

At that point, we knew Terrador was going to train, we just left when we heard Sparx begin to talk. We wanted to catch up. So we went outside to do so.

"So, how has everything been in the human world? Oh, and I know about Sammy."

He just looked at me.

"Well, your dad just...Callum...I...I am sorry."

"No...no!" He knew what it meant.

"Why? I was a pain the backside." He started having tears in his eyes, but he heard me out of the blue,

"'Cause they love you."

"Huh?" He was confused, still wiping the tears away.

"That's why my dad packed in." I said "And the reason my dad protected me."

"Wait, your dad is dead? Callum asked Jacob.

"Sammy's dad runs a gang."

"Dude, I am sorry." Callum said.

"Don't be, I realised what Dan realised. He loved me."

And at the same time, they all heard

"We always will."

They just stared at each other. "Any good news?" I asked.

"Wigan are top of the league. Heskey scoring his all time record...one."

Callum laughed still wiping away the tears. I just just laughed out loud.

"And your mum is 4 months pregnant."

"I know, but I thought she was 3."

"That is really it."

The three laugh about how Dan met Sparx and Spyro. But then, they felt the ground shake.

"Spyro's last fury." I said

The nod.

Spyro and the other guardians come out and all they say is,

"You five ready?"

We all do but me and Spyro add the same words,

"More ready than ever."

End of Chapter 6

**That took me ages, heh. Got it done, happy...gone so fast so I think the next chapters are going to include more battles, more dramatic scenes and such. Yay...anyway, I enjoyed this, as I said at the start, leave a fav or a watch and I will send you a thank you message...and this is where I lose everyone .-.**

**Anyway, the is has been RememberPastAndGlory and I will see you next time and that is a RPG guaranty!**

**Heh, get it? RPG...the and is silent? Hahah...LAUGH! **


	10. Chapter 7: Spooky, Scary, Serious

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises**

**Do I have anyone reading anymore, Jesus. I am so sorry for skipping out on you guys and gals, they way I have left you in the dark is just horrible. I did say I exams and all that, but tomorrow (Geography) is the last one. But that doesn't make up for the reason I never uploaded. My connection at home has been rubbish and is now fixed. I am going to be annoying somethings on YouTube, so check that out if you want. Name is Xi V11P3RZ iX on it so, yeah. Anyway, to the chapter.**

**Also, I don't think I need to add 'Remastered' anymore, right?**

**Chapter 7: Spooky, Scary and Serious, My Kind of Place**

After we say we were ready, we got ready. This was our finest hour. Well until the next one, it was our first. Callum was getting his or my rifle ready. He loaded up and held it like a solider on guard, he gave me a salute and said, "Ready for your commands sir!" I just laughed and said "At ease." Jacob was just cracking his knuckles, and giving the ol' one-two to the air. He nodded at me, and I nodded back. Spyro was talking to Sparx, hell knows what about. I just heard home or something about home. I need to take them back after the events of DoTD. I on the other hand still had my pistol, one bullet or two left, didn't want to check as I wasn't going to use it. I just checked my sword as I held it in my hands. Beautiful, I inspected it really well, I was so concentrated on it, I think I saw fire come out of it...weird. I returned it to my sheath and looked at the others. "Ready, for real this time?" They looked at me and gave me a single nod. Except for Sparx who was just looking at Spyro and wasn't listening...then again, it is Sparx.

Me, Callum and Jacob got on the three guardian's backs and we were ready to set off to Cynder's Fortress, what Ignitus referred to in the game, 'Where hope goes to die'. And to this day, it still sounded dark for a game like 'The Legend of Spyro'. Anyway, I wondered how long it would take to get there. Stupid question I know, but I couldn't always rely on the game time. Even if it has stirred me right. On the way, we all seemed calm, but determined. Spyro just looked foward, eyes stuck to what lay in front of him. But Sparx was near him, he must've been talking to him or Sparx would be fed up. The three guardians chatted amongst themselves about, the future, and well about 'the worst' happening to there friend and colleague, Ignitus...hmmm, I have always liked that name and the character, Ignitus. Us three humans, well we talked about what's been happening and how we have got this sorted...I mean the teleporting from this world and time missing, I have a theory, but it needs to be put into perspective.

"Well, when I came here, I woke up in the forest." I said, but then I whisper. "Near the start of the game..."

They look at me but then remembered where they were...seriously guys? Anyway, they just nodded. Cal spoke next.

"Well, I was laying a pile of snow, comfy too...then it was cold." I chuckled and Jacob just looked at him with a 'that's all, face.

Well, I woke with a spear to my throat, grabbed the spear and stuck it in the apes throat. We looked at him with wide eyes. He said the last bit a lot louder and even the guardians looked at him. They soon got back to chatting and so did we.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Fell in Lake McCarthy." They both said, each word was bringing them closer to look at each other, they spoke again.

"What?" They both looked at me confused, "And...y...you Dan?" Callum asked fearing my answer.

"I fell in that lake..."

We knew now, we had there mouths open in astonishment of how one lake can do so much.

"I struggled to get out of the water that day. A voice kept saying something like, 'let go' and 'all questions will be answered in the future." I said with a little laugh at the end.

It was silent, only I was laughing, the other two looked at each other, then to me with wide eyes.

"Something wrong?" I asked, "Wait, you don't mean...no...you can't." I think that is what happened to them.

"I heard a voice." Said Callum, "Me too." Said Jacob.

"What did it say?" I asked. "Well, he said to me, 'You must help your friend to succeed.'" Said Callum. 'For me, he said, 'You must seek happiness in a new world, let me take you there.'" Said Jacob.

"Was you pushed in by a small shadow?"

"Yes..."

We look at each other, baffled. But this brung a smile to my face.

"Well, at least we can now pinpoint what happened." I said, "We know that we fell in the same lake due to the same thing. We also know that one day here, is one month in our home." They looked at me in with understanding.

"Yeah, but will someone else fall into it?" Callum said that. And he raised a good point. But due to it being my friends, I doubt anymore will fall in...does anyone even visit my lake? And besides, this voice is rare.

At this point, Sparx came flying over. This gained a sigh from me. I hoping not to see Sparx until we got to our destination.

"Sparx, why are you flying with us now and not Spyro." Callum asked.

"First," oh no...Sparx is making a speech! Everyone run. I whispered to Callum, "What have you done!?" He looked at me apologetically. "Spyro is boring right now, too focused." Is he serious... "And two, you guys are talking...he ain't."

"Sparx, you do realise that Spyro had just saw his mentor get captured a few hours back?" Jacob said, Sparx nodded. "So, don't you think he should be?"

"I have never been that protective over someone." Sparx said, his arms folded.

"Except a stick." I said with a laugh. Sparx looked at me to say, 'you're dead', but I didn't care.

"That was my stick and Spyro had no idea what he was getting into when he broke it."

"What did you do Sparx?" Ask Jacob.

"I gave him the old one-two and he ran off crying." I laughed.

"What he means Jacob," I began, "is that he ran off crying to him mum, she wouldn't help. So he tried to get as many people to sign a piece of paper saying something, most likely, 'Help banish this purple fatty'..."

Again, Sparx gave me the death stare. "Don't look at me like that! Tell the truth."

"Fine, but it didn't say that!" He said, I was shocked, I was right...total guess. "It said, 'Help banish this purple fatso.' He finished, again...I was basically right. We just keep looking at each other, Sparx wouldn't go away. But we just continued talking anyway.

"Sparx?" Callum began, "How old are you and Spyro?" I should've asked that, I would've knew their age when Spyro saved the world. (**Quick little thing, what ever the age I pick for that dragonfly and Spyro is my choice, haters gonna hate but I hope you respect my choice**) "Me and Spyro, we are 13 years old." I just simply nodded and though, 'I though they were younger.' Sparx went back to his brother while I was thinking.

We went quiet once we began to feel like we were descending. We were approaching a platform which we landed on smoothly, the guardians wished us luck and left, just like that. Man, was this place dark and scary or what.

-Spyro's POV-

I will make Cynder pay for even taking Ignitus. Why would she do this to her own kind? Why would she work with apes? I was to stuck in my thoughts to even hear Sparx with his consistent talking...he was like this when we were younger, in the village...in school...however, I can't think of those days, I am on a mission. But Ignitus isn't the only thing on my mind. Dan and his friends. How did they all get here? I mean, i don't really care as I would've been monkey chow and most likely killed in Tall Plains, but why is helping me? And also, he knows quite a lot about me in the short period I have known him and he just...well, I think he hiding a lot more than he as realised...and it must have something to do with him memories, once I get the chance, I will ask him...but for now, I must stay focused, I must maintain readiness to fight Cynder and her armies. I just hope they're apes. Speaking of which, why would Cynder use apes? I mean, I thought they were dangerous at first but they got easier to face. I don't want to sound cocky, but they sucked. I chuckled as I thought this, and awaited a comment from Sparx. He wasn't there. I knew this because he would of made a comment no matter what. I briefly turned my head to see hope was getting in a battle he could not handle. 'I wish he would be nicer to Sparx, but Sparx needs to stop getting in fights with him' I thought. Sparx came back my way, I though I better talk to him, I have been to focused and need to cheer him up.

"What's wrong Sparx?" I asked,

"Dan beat me." He replied.

"He beat you physically or socially?"

"Socially. When I tried to get people to get you for breaking my stick!" He yelled.

"Oh, sorry about that. But it was years ago."

"But it was mine." He again yelled, like a child.

"Sparx, the day before you broke my spirit when you said 'You suck at this Spyro'. Maths is hard Sparx, plus...it was hard standing outside while everyone was inside. I was outside all the time Sparx. Worst thing, you were worse than me! So what gave you the right!?" I started to yell the last bit.

"Sorry..." Sparx said frightened.

"It's fine, I am just on edge." I said, hoping not to go further.

I then though, 'that was a bit harsh...I'll make it up later.'

My train of though disappeared as I noticed the guardians were slowly starting to descend, I followed and landed with them...landed in a dark, scary place.

-Volteer's POV- (Extremely rare to see his or any other view of a Elder or Guardian)

Those humans are really, exciting and amazing beings. I wonder how they got here. And the young purple dragon, I agree with Terrador, he is ready. But I am thankful he has back up rather than that annoying blabber mouth...people like him are just rude and chatty. Reminds me of someone, ah yes. Cyril (**by the way, this may look weird, but trust me. I know who is who and their personalities**)

"Anyway Terrador, I must say we need to help them at this time." Said Cyril.

"No, we mustn't help Spyro on this one." Terrador replied.

"But, it would be easier that he had help from the very people that taught him." I said.

"He has help already Volteer." He began, "He has the three humans to help him."

"Will that be enough though?" I asked hoping to make him see what I see.

"I believe so, I have faith in them." He said,

"Then may us give them our faith and our fate is now in their hands." Cyril said. I believe this was too harsh but I did have faith in Dan and his companions. And I slowly nodded. We then began talking about what to do after this war is over and if other dragons survived.

"Well, after this is all over, I think we should expand the temple for young minds. There is hopefully still many villages left and they may be trying to mate in case the worst should happen, and either way, there are already young dragons Spyro's age." Terrador said.

"I agree," Cyril began. "I think it would be for the best."

I again just nodded.

We now stopped talking as we got closer to the 'Fortress of Darkness', it was a long ride and it will be a long ride back home. I just hope they return safely, I pray to the Ancestors they make it back safe and sound.

-Dan's POV-

It didn't take long to start taking on apes. It must have been a few seconds after we landed. And we were just starting to like the area. About 5 grunts came at us with swords at the ready. I pulled mine out of my sheath and got ready as well. Spyro stood there ready to defend and get the upper hand. Callum was holding his, well my rifle in his hands, aiming it around at the 5 apes. Jacob was kissing his fists and was ready to attack. I hope he grabs a sword.

The first ape comes at Spyro, he aims right for Spyro head but due to the lack of intelligence and ability, Spyro easily dodged the attack. And used his flame element on him. The money burned to a crisp in seconds, better give this ape to Tesco. (**You would need to be in Britain when Tesco were selling horse meat in beef burgers and such**)

The next ape came at the prisoner of 'Munitions Forge' and jumped on Jacobs back, not only scratching Jacob's back, but his neck too.

"Arghhhh...That all you've got!" He yelled and grabbed the ape and through him across the area and off the platform.

The next ape went to Callum, why would I be last? He lunged at Callum who moved out of the way and aimed his gun, he shot once only to miss...horribly. The ape jumped on top of him only to be knocked straight back off from a punch to the face. While the ape was dazed, Callum moved towards his gun and picked it up. We all head the shot and saw what it left. A hole for my glory to shine through. On the other side was me, I ducked as the bullet come out on the other side.

The forth and final one came to me. He came running with incredible pace and jumped on top of me. I kicked it off and he just jumped back on me. "Heh, fast one aren't ya." I said, the only reply I got was a spit. Not on my face, but on my Wigan badge...How dare he?

"How dare you!?" I yelled, I got him right off me and jumped to my feet as quick as I could, he came running at me and as he jumped, I stuck my sword (warning: not for the faint hearted) right in his right eye. I then stuck it around and then took it out, and then spat in his eye hole.

My friends looked at me with a surprised look on each face.

"What?" I began. "Never heard the expression, 'An eye for an eye'?"

"That was still Brutal dude..." Callum said,

"Yeah, why did you spit in his hole...and why make it worse?"

"Well, son of a bitch spat on the Wigan badge." I said in defence.

"Oh, that make it ok." Callum said, I laughed but Spyro were not impressed.

"Your people are really brutal." Spyro said to me.

"Well, if you think I am bad...go to my world." Then I said,

"Well, that is all four." I said,

"There was five..." Spyro said, "Sparx?!"

We found Sparx around the corner, not only alive, but with the other ape. He actually managed to put it asleep.

"This ape was rude." He said. He got a laugh from me.

We walked in further to the huge, black scary fortress and came across a few puzzles in there. We came across one that we let Sparx figure out, 15 minutes or so later, he had figured it out, only to see we were already in there, fighting of at least 10 apes, 2 being commanders. Once we finished the smaller apes, these apes commanders were smart and came at us at the same time, they knocked me and Spyro to one side, and Callum and Jacob to the other. We got up and saw one heading straight for us, Spyro shot ice at his feet/paws, freezing them solid. I then came up to it and put my sword through its heart. Not making it suffer having cold feet or paws now. When we looked over to Cal and Jacob. We saw they had handled it with a shot through the heart. We smiled at each other and continued.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Well, two ways in...5 people." Callum said.

"I think we should split up." This came from Spyro. Sparx was quick to object.

"I am not letting us break apart." Began Sparx, "It's bad enough being with all you in here, imagine if we split up." That gave me an idea, it also would mess with Sparx.

"I agree," I said. Everyone looked at me with surprise. "Thank you." Said Sparx. "It is bad enough being with each other, and imagine if we did split up...we would cover more ground. So we go this way," I monition with my finger, me, Cal and Jacob. "And you two go that way."

"But, it is unfair numbers." Yelled Sparx.

"We could cut you in half." Callum said,

"Don't make two of him!" I said with a smirk.

This made Sparx go small.

"Then, splitting up?" I asked.

All I got was a nod from Spyro and some chuckles with me doing that to Sparx. Sparx was just hovering there like he was going to say something, but it never come.

We went left and Spyro went right, who knew if that was a great plan forged by Sparx, or a plan that goes terribly, terribly wrong. Well, since it was Sparx idea (wink wink), we could always blame it on him.

**Ok, as I said before, I am really, really, really sorry about not doing any chapters, and if you want...leave in the reviews or better yet, PM and I will do a painful thing for you guys...and display it on YouTube. Because, you are all my friends, and I do anything for friends. I hope you enjoyed the first chap of June. I might, for you Americans, do a 4 of July chapter. Just because you wanted independence and went to war over it, doesn't mean I hate America. You made up for it by saving our sorry butts in The Great War and World War 2. Thanks for that. Anyway, I ramble. I will do something on YouTube for what I did. That is a promise.**


	11. Chapter 8: Separation

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises**

**Hello, I am so sorry. I will be honest; no excuses, nothing like that. I have just been lazy. Really lazy. I have missed my other book opening, I have to rush this now making it ten times worse. Agh! I am so unhappy with myself, me being an A-hole won't help get this story further. I will do chapters now, rushed and rubbish. I am so sorry for doing this, if I were you I'd stopped reading a while back...that's me being honest. I already started this chapter, but scrapped it because I need to make a comeback and if I don't, I have failed (that boat sailed a while back). Enjoy, but I will take the hate.**

**Chapter 8: Separation**

Walking down the dark area not known in the game, me, Jacob and Callum walked slowly and casually down it as well as being on the look out for any trouble. We were still talking about how I basically wrecked Sparx.

"I'll tell you, that was amazing." Callum said smiling.

"I'm still laughing." Chuckled Jacob.

"Yeah, just got to know how to do that to Sparx." I began, "Playing all three of those games gives you a better perspective of him."

The conversation was soon changed something completely different. We soon got talking about my element, and how I can wield it.

"I still don't know how you can use an element." Callum asked, still smiling from the wrecking from earlier I had gathered.

"Don't ask me, I have no clue." I said but I carried on. "But I have to shout if I want to do something like "Comet Dash".

"Crazy though, I wish I could." Jacob said, looking right at me.

"Maybe you still can, just wait, you'll be killing these apes with..." I stopped, looking over him. "Judging by the look of you, Earth."

"How do you know?"

"Easy guess, look at you...and your past." I said earning a laugh from himself, joker of the fat (**BTW, I may not be fat, but I don't hate them...negative way of showing it may look that way, so if so sorry**).

"What about me?" Callum asked.

"You are fast and agile." I stopped again, thinking. "Definitely electricity."

Callum always did track in school, he also was on the Cross Country team. Only won once but we were there to see it.

We kept walking, but as we stopped at a clearing looking like a circled area, something didn't feel right. I wasn't the only one to feel it. Jacob getting in a ready stance and Callum rushingly getting his rifle out. We looked around, we heard a noise on the other side of a wall to our right. "Go and check it out Callum." I say, he does just that. He jumps up on a rock and checks over the wall. "It's Spyro next to a dead ape." He said, I rushed over and jumped up looking over to see the truth already came out his mouth. "Did you-" I was interrupted by Sparx, "We haven't seen any other apes since we were with you." He explained. As soon as he did, dreadwings and apes came flying and jumping down out of nowhere. "Ambush!" Shouted me and Jacob, little did we know, while me and Callum were 'chatting' with Spyro, they did the exact same thing on our side. Me and Callum got down from our position and joined Jacob. "I got the left." Callum said.

"Right is right for me." Jacob said cleverly not so cleverly (basically, sorry not sorry, but with cleverness).

"Leave the rest to me...shall we?

-No POV-

They went running in. Three versus... I counted at least 18. Jacob going straight in, throwing fists and swift kicks to the face. The anger in his eyes were growing, soon he was surrounded by apes and dreadwings. They jumped at him, rolling out of way, he went running back in shouting something he never thought would work. "EARTH BOULDER!" And in an instant, was surrounded by Earth, rolling towards the enemy, crushing the ones that didn't escape its path. Picking up a sword, he started stabbing through hordes of apes and dreadwings it wasn't even funny. Dreadwings were still alive after 2 stabs but he didn't know that. He turned around to three dreadwings on him and he just looked confused. They took slashes at his chest, connecting twice, he didn't feel pain but anger. When one was coming in to deliver the final blow, he responded by putting the sword in his head. Took it out of his head and headed for the other two. Missed the one in front of him and killed the one behind it with again, a stab in the head. Seeing his brethren fall, he flew away; looking down at the fight he just had.

Dan was having an even fight with the apes and dreadwings, but his battle connected with Callum. Dan stabbed one right in the chest and picked up his sword. He gave it to Callum still slashing the one that came near him. Callum took the sword and put his gun away as quick as he could. He succeeded without the apes taking knowledge to the opening of killing Callum. Dan and Callum were now back to back. Apes came in slashing. "Callum, anytime of finding an element would be good." Dan said while trying to block attacks.

"Funny, like that bound to..." While saying this, stabbing an ape while other apes were right behind the ape sent an electrical current through all of them, killing the one who received the stab but immobilising the others briefly. "...happen." He said surprised by his actions. "Oh my god...did I just do that?"

"Yes, you did."

They noticed they were getting back up, but took the chance to stab. Killing 4 in their attempt to get up, the rest got up and dreadwings came in to help. Soon they were backed up into a corner. "Any ideas?" I ask.

"Nope."

"You two just better giving up...you will not win us." Said one ape.

"Yes, give up." The next said.

Callum then whispered to Dan, "I got this."

He walked over to an ape, his weapons in a non dangerous position. "Sure, since I could over power one of you in an instant, maybe you all should come over here knock me out or something." He says sarcastically. Dan just has a _wtf _face on Callum.

"K." Apes soon walk over.

"ELECTRICAL CHARGE!"

All apes near him fried by electricity. Dreadwings panicked and flew away.

On Spyro's side (I decided, on a deadline, to exclude Spyro's POV of the walk, sorry), 10 apes jumped out, 2 being captains and 1 a brutal Commander. The grunts came out fast. Spyro quickly killed two with his tail, the five grunts left attacked with one down the middle, and four coming in from the sides. He quickly shot Earth at the one in the middle, knocking him back. He then quickly used his electricity to conceal himself in a ball, killing those around him. The lone grunt ran back to his commander, taking shelter behind his leg. The Commander looked at him in disgust and grabbed him, simply said "Weakling." And through him at Spyro, who tail whipped his ass to the ground. "The two captains closed in. Charging with all their might, Spyro found himself unable to move. He was knocked back with full force, hitting the ground. He slowly got up and stood there angrily. They charged at Spyro again. Spyro only smiled this time. "Spyro, they're doing it again...don't become a pancake." Sparx said, Spyro only, "No problem." Sparx moved, Spyro started the ascend and fire grew around him, he mustered all of his strength into, Fire Fury. The captains charge had ended in defeat for them, burning to death, a pile of ash remained. The Commander came forward. His sword was bigger than Spyro and could kill him easily. With a angry face, he charged at the purple dragon only to find himself dodged. He tried again and failed. This time, he saw Spyro had rooted himself to the ground. He charged with sword in the air. Spyro saw the opening between the legs and rolled to safety and used his ice breathe to freeze the apes legs. He immediately went into an Earth Boulder and rolled over the ape, knocking his paws off...it was a bad sight. Spyro, being Spyro, put out the creature out of its misery so it didn't suffer. With that, they started to move on.

-Dan's POV-

"Holy crap...and just think, we were just speaking about elements." I said.

"Heheh, quite true. And your were right, great observations." Jacob said.

"It was obvious though." I said and they all nodded in agreement.

We started walking again, we knew Spyro could handle himself and I hope we were right to think so. We kept moving down this pathway and we soon stopped to a small accessible room to our left.

"What do you think is in there?" I asked.

"Let's find out!" Callum said running in there.

"...ok then." Jacob said walking cautiously.

"Jesus Christ-" he was interrupted by falling over, flat on his face. Me and Jacob burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha, very funny."

"I know, it really was." I said, still dying of laughter.

Laughter died down and we saw the room, our mouths dropped in astonishment; it was incredible. It was a massive room, yellow and purple carpet and curtains. We were wondering what Cynder would want with this, but our eyes where on a beautiful looking green emerald. We walked up to it slowly and with caution. "Touching it?" I asked.

"Same time?" Callum asked. We all nodded.

"3..." From Jacob.

"2..." From Callum.

"1..." From me.

We touched it and immediately took our hands off it. Little did we know, time had stopped. And figures stepped in front of us. It was non other than our dads.

"Dad?" We all said in at the same time.

"Hello, boys. Good to see you all well."

"Thank you Mr. McCarthy." Callum said.

"It is time you boys knew the truth." Jacob's dad came forward.

"What truth Mr. Dickson?" I asked.

"Your real lives." Callum's dad said.

With that, a blinding light sent us into a room. We looked outside and we saw a massive city.

"This is Warfang!" I said.

It was beautiful. And then, 6 dragons came bursting in the room. 3 males and 3 females. The didn't seem to see us, so I knew we were in a flash back.

"We need to move now. Malefor grows stronger!" A male red dragon said.

This red dragon had very long, orange, straight horns sticking out of the top of his head. From the top of his forehead, smaller horns went down to his tail, the tip being a bit pointer also orange. His underbelly however is a different story. It was Navy blue coloured which seemed quite odd. His tail blade was a orange spade.

"I agree, it is best for our children." Says an orange dragon with a yellow lightning bolt on his scales. He looked exactly the same as the red dragon, but his was yellow and his was a little less straight. His back horns were pointing to the tail and pointing up. His underbelly was yellow. His tail was like a lighting bolt

"But, what of the war...if the portal is re-opened and we come back, we will be shunned." Says a dark green dragon. He was different. His horns were brown with what looked like a brown goatee. His horns were like a goats battering ram horn. His tail was like a club.

"That's why we will never return. Once we enter the portal, we will become what they call humans in that world." Says a blue ice dragoness. "I went to check up, but we will seal the portal once we enter."

"But, the children will grow up without knowing..." Says the green dragon.

"I know, but we cannot fight Malefor. You know that." Says the red one.

"...ok, but...if they do come, we make a promise that involves death...we must guide them."

"Ok... Don't worry, the ancestors will guide them." They all move to three eggs. One blue egg with a symbol from the human world on it. Another, but this was dark yellow, possible indicating a electrical dragon. And lastly, a green egg...Earth maybe. The flashback ends.

"We don't understand dad." I began, "Who were those dragons?"

"Can't believe you all don't recognise your own fathers." Callum's dad said with a chuckle.

We all looked at each other, stunned.

Here were are names, basically our real names. Jacob's dad said.

"Amicus." Says Callum's dad. "I was a yellow, electric dragon."

"Fortis." Says Jacob's. "I was a dark Earth dragon."

"And I, Inferno." Says my dad. "I was a red fire dragon."

"We're...dragons?" I asked, almost like a whisper.

"Yes, yes you all are." My dad said.

"We thought taking you to the human realm would save you from this. How wrong we were you little adventures." Jacob's dad said.

"Then, why didn't we become dragons when we arrived?" I asked. I think Jacob and Callum were still trying to grasp the situation.

"You simply needed to find a gem such as this and for us to finish the job."

And with that, there was an explosion in the room sending all of us flying across the room. "Good luck all of you, unlock your inner dragon." They all shouted before we all passed out.

-Spyro's POV-

As me and Sparx kept walking, we came across a bunch of apes. But, for some reason they were fighting each other. One set of apes won, but they had weird symbols on there heads. They saw me and came over to me. I responded in a fighting position.

"Do not be afraid." He began. "Let me explain dragon of legend. I am Zazuel. I am leader of a group of apes against the dark army. We fight against Cynder because of what the dark master's puppet has done to our mighty people. We used to be peaceful, but when the dark master came, those who didn't join were left slain. We fought and won, few of us remain but we fight on."

"How I can I trust you, and how do you know I am a 'legend'?" Then Sparx butted in "Yeah talk, dark and smelly.

"You don't have to trust me, but you are our last hope. Plus we all know the legend. But the apes you fight choose to ignore it.

"Ok, I will trust you. Let's move." I said, the ape said something in...ape and we continued. We kept walking down the path. No resistance and it was easy as the pie mom makes. When we got in a clearing, we were surprised not to see Dan and the other waiting, but the thing we did see shocked us; on the floor, were three unconscious dragons, in an opening full of apes.

End of Chapter 8

**Again, really sorry for missing deadlines and everything. One more week of school, don't worry. Thank you all for reading. I tried really hard and again, it is not long because my limited amount of time, so again really sorry for that. Don't worry, I tend to upload really soon and do my punishment...that will hurt. See you next time as, long as I don't fail. This is RememberPastAndGlory (RPG or if you want to be mean RPaG), signing off.**


	12. Chapter 9 Busy Bodies

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises**

**Hello all, I am back. I thin I better get my ass moving. First, I would like to say, it is good to be back, getting things rolling and what not. Again, I'd like to thank your patience and all, many probably have left me but to those who have stayed, thank you.**

**Chapter 9: Busy bodies**

-Spyro's POV-

I couldn't believe my eyes, they were showing me not one, not two, but three dragons. They looked around my age. But knowing how quick and helpful Dan is, I was still worried when he would get here and dive in like a hero. Anyway, these dragons were still surrounded by apes. "Friends of yours Spyro?" Asked Zazuel. I knew why he asked, but I didn't know there were others MY age. "No, I thought I was the only one my age." Some of Zazuel men went forward, but were told to hold. See what they were up, well the apes. The dragons were still knocked out and looked unharmed, did the apes just find them? The three dragons that were knocked out were my age.

The one in the middle, was blue with a symbol like on Dan's shirt on his underbelly. His underbelly was coloured yellow, he had his yellow horns going out to the sides and then come in to meet, it looked like a circle. His spikes on his back were black, and really sharp looking pointing up. His wings colour was blue with the membrane being black and again the same symbol on his underbelly was on his wings. His tail was like a sharp sword. This dragon most likely wields ice as an element. Another feature similar to Dan was a scar on right eye.

The one to the left of the middle, he was pretty scrawny. He was a yellow dragon. His underbelly, spikes, horns and wing membrane were orange. His horns were like lightning, as was his tail. He probably wields the element of electricity.

The bigger looking one to the right was definitely an Earth dragon. Light green dragon, dark green everything else. His horns were curving forward and his tail was like a club. He had scars all over his belly.

The apes soon began to talk about what they will do with the dragons.

"What we do?" An ape grunt asked impatiently.

"We bring 'em to Cynder." A leader said.

"Yeah, she know what to do."

"What if they wake up?" Another grunt pointed out.

"Then, we tell them we will kill them if they do not follow us." And as right on cue, they heard something.

"Ahhh, my head." The blue dragon, just waking up said. "Next time, I lay of the booze."

The apes scratched there heads, but soon just went over to him.

-Blue dragon's POV-

I was a bit dazed, but I began to regain a visual sight of life. I saw an ape coming over.

"Hello there little whelp." He said. Another one walked next to him.

"What's wrong? This one said before adding. "Want your mommy?" He began to laugh.

"No, but I could get a pike and stick your mums on that." I ruthlessly said.

They were taken back by my words, but they started staring with daggers.

"Listen me dragon, you will follow us to Cynder. She will decide your fate."

First off, Cynder... Ok then... And second,

"Hey monkey boy, I am NOT a dra-" I interrupted myself, while I was pointing to the ape, I noticed my blue scales...I was a dragon. I began to look around confused. I saw two other dragons next to me. "Cal? Jacob?" I knew what had happened now. Our fathers made the final push. We're our natural forms now.

"Look at me runt!" Said the leader ape. "Your coming with us."

"Am I now?" I said with a smirk. They simply nodded angrily. "I could or I could comet dash." I said quietly at the end.

"What?"

"I simply said... Comet Dash." Gathering all my strength. Getting up, on all floors. I charged at incredible speed knocking the leader back.

Seeing this, they immediately jumped me and held me to the ground. The leader got back up and lead his way over to a struggling to escape blue dragon known as me.

"Oooooh you gonna pay." He raised his sword and ready to strike. I closed my eyes and awaited death. A few moments and I saw the apes whole arm was frozen solid. I saw a bunch of apes charging at the apes near me. They retreated. Spyro came rushing over to me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah... Just fine." I replied.

"DUDE! You got smashed." Shouted Sparx. I simply let this on slide.

"Sparx, shut up." Spyro simply said, my humour has been taken. "Anyway, who are you?" I just simply gestured him to come over to my friends. Walking on all floors was tuff. I simply kicked the yellow one with my front right foot... Paw.

"No! School is awful mum!" The yellow one murmured.

"Cal." I said to Spyro.

I kicked the green one with my hind legs, falling over in the process making Sparx laugh... Great.

"I am NOT fat!" He murmured.

"Cob."I said to Spyro. He looked at me, puzzled. He then looked at me a face saying 'Is it you'?

"Dan?" He asked.

"The one and only." I replied.

"Holy hell, you've changed a lot Dan." Sparx said,

"I change and you don't. Sad huh." I say.

After about 2 minutes, the apes came back with triumph. They scared off the apes and went to Spyro. At the same time Callum and Jacob get up, they stare at each other and then... I thought a girl transported here.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed, trying to move back only falling backwards.

"Ahhahahaha." I started to laugh.

"We're dragons now if you don't know." I said. They stare at me, still scared but knowing it was me.

"So when you idiots get the hang walking and running, follow me. Spyro is going to teach us fighting the way he does."

The two of the started to brighten up like children would if they got something they wanted, they got up quickly and start walking, then running. They soon follow me over to Spyro. We knew the apes with Spyro weren't attacking us, so we didn't care. But it would be useful to know their fight.

"We're ready and willing sir!" I said to Spyro.

He looked at me puzzled before saying, "O...k. Anyway, you should first know your elemets."

"We do; if they are the same as when we were humans." Callum said.

"Right, let's see if you can do it!" Spyro said, but he then thought. "Odd Dan, you are a blue fire dragon. Doesn't seem odd to you?"

"A little, but I don't really care about Colour." Spyro just nodded.

I start to try my element, but nothing would come up. I find it weird how I did comet dash. But then I remembered how Spyro did it, anger.

"Ok, anger...anger. Bingo! Bolton champions." I repeat so many times that anger was building. "NEVER!" And stream of fire came out. "Well Cal, Jacob." I stopped, "Just think Bolton." (**Sorry about all the things against Bolton, I thought hardcore Wigan fans**)

The others soon followed. Cal letting out a stream of electricity and Jacob shooting out a bullet of Earth. Now, the basics of melee. He showed us the tail whip. We failed several times, hearing the occasional "Ow! My ass!" But Callum was the first to do it, and he had to admit, he was gobsmacked. He was also good at the strikes with his claws, moving at tremendous speed. We all got it down with the basic paw attacks. It was basically, Me with average attacks; Callum with Speed attacks and Jacob with power attacks, he moved slower. Our last training was movement. We needed to be fast to move and to dodge. Didn't take long, rolls were easy...getting up had to be quick.

The final assault would begin soon. I wanted to know the apes story; well, the ones on our team. Callum, Jacob and myself went over to these apes who were surprised to see us.

"So, why are you fighting against Cynder?" I asked bluntly.

"She destroyed our homes, our lives. We was at peace with the dragons and now...just look."

"Do you think there is any good behind her?" Callum asked. I smiled at him, knowing what he was doing.

"Definitely not." He said. "She brought the pain we will give her on herself!"

"But, we think there is good behind her." Jacob said. I looked at him with disapproval, he would think we're on her team.

"Ha, you making this a 'rescue' mission then?" He laughed. "Ha, may the fastest win."

I took this note and noted it, I also noted this as a threat. These apes meant business.

"Oh, and by the way." I turned around as the ape talked. "We will attack you if we meet you there." I went wide eyed at this and Callum and Jacob, I didn't see their reaction but I knew they felt uncomfortable.

We walked over to Spyro.

"Spyro, you got to help us get to Cynder first." I said quickly.

"Why?" Sparx asked.

"Well, they are going to kill her!" Idiot! I thought, he will want to kill her as wel-

"That's why we're here as well as for Ignitus right?" Beaten to it.

"Well..." I had to think of a lie quickly, something that makes sense, or sense-ish. "Well...first, do you know why me and the others are dragons?" He shook his head. "We were born in our world, but our eggs were here first. We are real dragons, but we had to get the push from our dads to make us into our natural bodies." Now for the lie. "My dad promised to take care of Cynder, but did what humans call a 'dick move' and left her, so I he told me to save her." Jesus, I need a breath.

"But...what about she has done?" Spyro asked.

"They are going to kill her!" I began once more motioning towards the apes. "It is your choice, but we need you." He looked on the ground and then to the apes sharpening their weapons. He looked to me and smiled and nodded. I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?" I laughed and then Spyro.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Sparx began, here we go. "You mean we are saving the evil she-dragon because Dan says so, I refuse even if I follow you Spyro."

"Ok, bye Sparx." I laughed at what Spyro said, Sparx just went, "What?" He began to worry. "I will come, didn't mean it bro." Loyal and brave Sparx over here.

We gathered up before the apes and they looked almost ready. The race was on. We started walking before Spyro pointed something out,

"Hey Dan, Callum, Jacob?"

"What?" We asked.

"Are you thinking of having Dragon names?"

Then it hit me, we need Dragon names or we will be questioned. But what they would be, I will need to ask a higher power.

End of Chapter 9.

**Hey, sorry it is really short, but I am packing for holiday. Don't worry. Only going away for 10 days and I plan to write a bit. By asking a 'higher power' for dragon names, I am leaving it to you guys to think of names. I am not good at making names, but I will if I need to. So please, send me a PM or put in the reviews a dragon name and I will put a poll on for those who I think made a good name. Thank you for reading and until next time, peace!**


	13. Chapter 10: Where's the Lift Music

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises**

**And we are back with AHA. Everything is well, it is not like I have a dragon near me forcing me to continue even though I am still getting facts right... Heheh...**

**Dan: I know what you're trying to do Billo -.-**

**What? I am just telling them that everything is fine and they shouldn't call for help.**

**Dan: Really? Since you are scared, I can make you into a roasted chicken. Now stop making an egg and explain!**

**Ok, Ok! Anyway, I have been doing a lot of BaH and I think I better do this. Happy Dan? Or should I call you...**

**Chapter 10: Where's the lift music (Lift = Elevator.. as a lot of Brits say lift)**

**Dan's POV**

"Huddle!" I shout

"Names? Callum began, "We are really stupid to forget that we need dragon names."

"Yours can be Captain Obvious..." I say, because let's be honest; that was rather dumb.

"Funny. No, seriously we need names." He replied.

"I will be Rocky... Because I am as solid as a rock!" Jacob said proudly, puffing his chest out a bit.

"Ok, if we are going by things on Earth; Storm. Most are electrical." Callum said.

"Ok... I need one here."

I'll be honest, I want Ignitus's name. It's cool, he's cool... But, in the future, bad choice. Where are you google translate?! It soon came to me when I remembered looking up Zulu words in class one day, I later went to Latin. I remember now! I loved it, I always said I wanted to be like a dragon; fire. And now, I can now use it... I am...

"Ignis." I say, they look at me confused and amused. "Hey, Latin word or not, it is pretty cool." They seemed to disagree.

We soon broke from the huddle and looked to Spyro, which still felt weird because we no longer had to look down at him... My neck is fixed though.

"Rocky!" Jacob said.

"Storm!" Callum yelled with a cheeky smile.

"Ignis." I say and then continue, "And they are... The idiot squad." I said beginning to laugh. I didn't see it, but I knew they had faces full of anger.

"Shall we get moving Mr. Moron." Jacob asked me.

"You know my name is 'Ignis' 'Rocky'. And yes I am." I replied. I then yelled! "Idiot squad... And me." This earned a laugh from Sparx. Spyro didn't really care much. He took the lead, then me.

-Later through the adventure-

"I'm just saying Dan, we should let me be the leader." Storm said.

"First," I began. "call me by my dragon name since we need to get used to it. Secondly, why?"

"Look in this order. Storm, Ignis and Rocky."

"So?"

"So...? SIR!" He said, mouth open wide with laughter.

"That sucks man." Rocky said.

"Yep, badly." I agreed.

"Well yeah but... Is that an ape with a staff?" Storm pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I said. I then smiled. "Well then... Let's dash.

At the exact same moment, I used comet dash to fling myself closer to the ape. The others ran to my position and where as stunned as I.

"So, is this the great ape army?" I asked as the commanding ape with the staff barricaded the door with electricity or something.

"The GAA? We have killed so many! How is there this many!?" Storm yelled.

"Simple." Rocky said, looking at the 120 something apes on the raised part and the arena.

"Are you taking the piss?" I said directed at Rocky.

"No... Spyro and I will take them, you pansies stay here."

"Shut up and let's go!" Shouted Storm.

He lead the attack... Me and Spyro just looked at each and smiled. We followed him with Rocky by my side and Sparx by Spyro's. There were about 16 apes grunts in the arena and we moved to swiftly. They were dead in a matter of seconds. The next 20 were mostly grunts but a few were a lot more powerful. It was easy with the grunts as they stood there waiting for the hit. But because me and the lads, excluding Spyro, were new dragons, it was harder if we got over whelmed. A lot of the apes came right and for me and I battered them with fire. Storm was building up a storm; whenever they got close, they were destroyed by the ball of electricity Storm had encased himself in. Rocky was just rolling on top of the apes no problem. Why do U have to stand while using my element. BS life man. Me and Spyro were the only ones using fire. Which I think is his preferred choice of element as he can basically choose. Lucky! Soon, bigger apes were upon us and some were throwing dynamite. There were about 12 of them, 3 each. Spyro moved swiftly, using his element of ice to freeze them in place. After that, he used comet dash to knock them of their paws, literally.

Storm was striking with his fast claws. Left and right, his claws were flying as he delivered an electrical blow to the face. Little did he know, his other two were right behind him. Before he could retaliate, he was picked up and thrown across the arena. He got straight back up and ran towards them. He then dived, sliding through one of the apes legs. He then turned around quickly, and shot electricity at the heads of both apes. He killed them both, laughed, and finished with a "Easy!" Comment.

Rocky was moving slowly, he was just shooting his bullet of Earth out and dodging every attack thrown at him with a ball of Earth. He then ran out of elemental power. He had to strike now. He moved in but was easily brushed aside. He then needed a plan. He watched as Storm went through the legs of the apes he was against. Time to be a copy cat... Dragon. He ran as quick as he could. And then he dived to the floor and hoped for the slide; success. He then gave a claw shot to the face knocking the ape to the ground. He then jumped onto the ape and crushed his head with the ball of Earth; he had got some green gems from the ape he knocked to the ground... A.K.A the one he killed. The other one he just shot with a bullet over and over in the head.

I was faced with an issue. I had two captain and the commander. I went for the easier options first, killing them easily by burning them. The commander came up behind me so quickly, by the time I turned around, he had knocked me to the floor. I got up quickly and charged. He jumped out of the way and landed behind me. He picked me up and quickly threw me at the electrical barrier. "Agggghhggg!" I screeched. "Useless welp. Can't beat me? Prepare to die!" The commander yelled, charging. I felt anger build up. I got up, gathering my strength, I closed my eyes, I felt myself leave the ground, the ape was getting close, I released my anger. Opening my eyes, I saw the ape dead and everyone looking at me.

"Dude!" Storm said.

"Da-I mean, Ignis... You just did Fire Fury." Spyro said, I was gobsmacked. How was I able... I was surprised, but in the others eyes, I simply just pointed to the door, which now lost it's power. We moved quickly, inside was an elevator. I remember this... Sad face.

"Spyro, destroy those things, and we will go up." He nodded, probably not understanding. We walked into the middle as Spyro broke the gems. He was next to us and we went up the lift. It was brought to a halt as another set of gems blocked us, apes came flying in. One landed near me and clawed my face. Never hurt, I just made fried monkey. Once defeated, and the gems were broken, we moved on. But guess what... It happened again. We faced two captains. Storm and Rocky took them.

Storm clawed him to Kingdom come, he knocked the ape back and went full speed at him, it was countered however as the ape anticipated the attack, knocking Storm back. He got up, wobbling a bit. He moved towards the ape and stopped. The ape ran fast at him. Storm raised his paw from the ground. It looked full of energy. The ape was in striking distance when we saw nothing but light and even a skeleton when Storm unleashed he powerful attack.

Rocky shot a powerful bullet at the ape, knocking him back. He then jumped onto him but was brushed a side. He was picked up and thrown at the wall, he transferred into a ball to hit the wall with no damage to himself. Smart tactic. He formed another Earth ball and rolled to the ape, he jumped out of the ball and shot an Earth bullet right into the face of the ape, killing it instantly.

We went up another time and was stopped... Man this sucks. This time, it was a commander and a few grunts. The grunts were taken care of in a few flames. Me and Spyro ran at the commander full speed, he swung his staff or bat at u. We both dodged, but this brought a smile to the ape. We ran again from his behind. He turned quickly, knocking me and Spyro into the walls. He laughed. I got up fast, comet dashed at him and clawed him on his chest. He then laughed again. He was about to crush me which a barely dodged. He backed me into a corner. Spyro was coming behind, full charged ice aiming for the head. He fired, but missed as the commander dodged. He knocked Spyro next to me. "Any ideas?" I asked. He replied. "One." Spyro then said. "Fury doubled." I knew what he meant. The ape swung, and we went through his legs. I gathered the remaining strength... I thought it wouldn't work because my last one was so recent. Spyro was already beginning, I had to deal with the power I had. The fury took down the ape and it was Spyro's victory. The gems were destroyed and once again, we continued.

Finally, we were at the top. We were not very shocked, but shook up. This would be the greatest fight of our lives... But this time, detention is not here to protect us... Death is also certain.

**End of chapter 10**

**Done for now, be back soon. I will finish before I am in Bulgeria, writing up the rest of BaH. Anyway, I would like to thank Kyser the Dragon for the name of Rocky. I basically had Dan's and Callum's names down. But Earth is hard... In my opinion. Anyway, thanks for that man. I really appreciate it.**

**Dan: Yeah... Thanks for not giving me an awful name.**

**Don't be a dick Dan. It's a good name, and it is smart... The Earth is made up of rock and it makes a lot of sense. So stfu.**

**Dan: STFU? WWE eh? Well, RKO outta nowhere! I win!**

**... Really...?**

**Dan: Oh... You meant shut the f up?**

**Mhm. Anyway... Bye guys.**

**Dan: Yeah get out of here before Dan bores you.**

**Well, yeah... I tend to do that.**


	14. Chapter 11: Games Lie

**The Legend of Spyro: A Hero Arises**

**Hopefully this is long enough to pass as a chapter. My fighting scenes suck, I know. But, I try. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and gods speed... Have no idea if I said that right... Now, onto Dan.**

**Dan: James owns the following: Me, Callum and Jacob and our dragon forms. The characters such as Spyro are owned... owned by... I will not say it!**

**Fine, let them stop us writing then.**

**Dan: Fine. Activision... I am going to kill myself now... Be right back.**

**Drama queen.**

**Spyro: Why was he reluctant to say "Activision"?**

**I show him a picture of him in Skylanders**

**HOLY SH-**

**Chapter 11: Games Lie**

-Dan's/Ignis's POV-

It looked very safe up here... Areas of the floor were cracked, no fences so anyone could just fall off, and best of all, pillars looked like they could fall on us at any moment. Oh, and don't get me started on the way Ignitus was stuck on that... Wall, I think. At this time, Sparx had began to speak.

"Um... Spyro?" Sparx began.

"What?" Spyro asked somewhat quickly. There was a small pause.

"I don't like this... It feels like she's baiting us. I'm getting smarter."

"Heh, no you're not." I blurted out.

We walked closer to Ignitus.

"Spyro... Destroy the crystal... Quickly..." Ignitus said in pain, his power was obviously being drained.

(**AN: No shit... Idiot... Not really a note, but... Yeah**)

"Let's get him out of here before Cynder gets back." Spyro said. And then...

"If only life was that easy little one." Cynder came from nowhere and said.

Cynder moved her head sidewards, then upwards, then sidewards to hit Spyro away, we just watched in fake shock. Mainly because we know it was going to happen.

"Run... Spyro... Save yourself..." This came from Ignitus.

"No, not this time. This time I fight."

"Ha ha ha ha ha... Bring it!"

Great, now we have to fight Cynder... Either way, we were going to anyway. Because for one, Spyro is our ally in need. And for two, we were in the middle of raging Cynder charging at an ally who was behind us. The way life takes a dump on you is just bad sometimes.

Anyway, Cynder charged right into us, knocking us each to a side. Since I was in the middle, I was put in front of a full force tank about to run me over. So when I was hit, I did a backflip and used my claws to skid along the floor and just hold on, as I was close to falling off the edge. As I looked down to what would of been my death, I looked back to Cynder who was after Spyro. Spyro was backing up, he had no plan. Cynder swung her tail towards him, he simply just rolled out of the way, but that was his only idea. Storm came flying in electrical attack and shot it at Cynder, direct hit. But, unfortunately Cynder took it like a champ and focused her attention on Storm. Tell you what, the names have stuck now. She moved in with a tail to the face, knocking him back into a pillar. Jesus, I have no idea here how it got up, but he was a bit shaky. He went full force at Cynder with a bit of gliding and a spin. Although it knocked he back a bit, she recovered quickly, and as Storm came in for another attack, she used her wing to quickly dispose of him. He landed on his head, and he was knocked out... Which didn't make sense when he recovered from being lashed into a pillar.

"Storm? Rocky asked,

"Callum, this isn't funny." Still no response. He looked to Cynder, and the Earth dragon had fire in his eyes.

"You... You bitch!" He charged at Cynder with stupendous speed and clawed her in the face. She growled at him and came in for head smash, he dodged and shot an Earth bullet at her head. She dodged at the last second and picked Rocky up with her tail. He had him in the air and he struggled to get out of the grip.

"That was a silly mistake you little runt." She said before smashing Rocky's head right on the floor twice and throwing him to a corner pillar, breaking also (Still the roof didn't fall). He got up for a second and said wobbling, "I'm going, I'm going." Then he said, "I'm gone." He fell down, completely knocked out. She then looked to Spyro.

"Guess it's just you and me." She said.

"Maybe you'll want to recount." I yelled. I started walking next to Spyro. "Ready?" I asked him. He gave the nod and we both comet dashed at Cynder, knocking her into her own pillar.

(**AN: I felt like putting pillow instead of pillar, mainly for the lols. But I decided against it because it would look funny, but stupid**)

"You little weaklings. I will destroy you both." She yelled, as high as she could.

"Even though we just smashed you into a pillar, I think we are winning." I said. I closed my eyes and let out a little laugh, I reopened to see Cynder running at me and charged me successfully.

"Maybe not." I said getting back up.

She looked right at me and soon was pulled to who was behind her. Spyro had used his fire breath to burn her tail slightly. He then shot a massive Earth bullet at her head, connecting good and she turned around due to the pain where I jumped and shot right her with comet dash. She fell down, getting up quickly to dodge comet dash once more. She started to laugh.

"It is so sad it must end this way." Saying this, Spyro charged right at her, getting knocked back.

"Now... Where was I?" She flew right for the crystal and took it simply, flew right out the window from the top. Meanwhile, Ignitus fell to the ground with no power left in him.

"Does she ever use doors?" Sparx said. Bad time, really bad time... But I said nothing.

Spyro got up, slowly; Ignitus moved towards him.

"There was something in her eyes, Ignitus... Something familiar." He told Ignitus.

"There should be, Spyro. You and Cynder share more than you know."

"It's time I tell you the truth... All of it."

(**AN: I am not going to say what Ignitus says in the next part, due to time. But you could easily look up a vid on YouTube if you want to know, or look over it but I will continue from one part, this one**)

"Only one born in the Year of the Dragon could open the portal that served as the Dark Master's Prison." Ignitus said, regretfully.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"But if we come from the same place, why is she so... So-"

"Evil? Monstrous? Big? Sexy? Oops did I just say that?" Says the mighty and now weird Sparx. I just began to laug in my mind, mainly not to look like an ass while Ignitus tells Spyro this.

"Because, Spyro after the night of the raid she was corrupted by the Dark Master's poisonous powers. He wants be freed from the Portal of Convexity... To wreck havoc across the dragon realms. And if Cynder gets there, he might just succeed."

And then, a massive explosion grabs there attention.

"I'm afraid, we may be too late."

"No, I refuse to give up... I'm going to stop Cynder and the Dark Master."

"Woah, wait. You heard the dragon Spyro. We'll get 'em next time." Sparx said, giving him a clap like, a pat on the back.

I closed my eyes, I was going to help Spyro. So I needed to do the thing to fly. It was quite easy, I reopened when Spyro was hovering.

"If the Dark Master escapes, a shadow will fall across this land and who knows what will happen then."

"I and Dan will get the others back to the temple." I knew how he knew it was me, and I didn't question him. Except for when...

"No! He needs help, I and am willing!" He said.

"Ok. But be careful young Dan, as Cynder could easily crush you if you are standing one on one." I nodded and moved next to Spyro.

"Can you even fly fire brain?" Sparx asked. I smirked at Spyro, he started to fly off and I launched myself after him. Sparx was left behind, but unfortunately caught up.

The flight was short... That is really all until we stopped at Cynder putting the Crystal into the portal.

"My master returns." I heard her say, but only just.

"We're too late." Spyro said.

"Hmm, persistent little fellows, aren't you two. This is where it really ends." We both landed and went into a fighting stance.

"Bring it!" I yelled.

"No mercy this time. Cynder said.

We went straight into it with shots with fire. She easily handled the burns but expected to. We used it as cover to use comet dash. That was easily dodged. Our attacks seemed to be known too well by her now. So we used the new tactic. I used my fire attack to keep Spyro hidden well he administers attacks with his other elements. I went around in a circle. The fire kept her busy. Spyro charged up and Earth bullet and once he shot it, it knocked her back far but she simply got up. She would be a champion of the world in heavyweight boxing. She seemed hurt though. She knew what the fire was used for now, she just let me do it and when I was making it less powerful, she would dodge the element coming from Spyro's maw. We soon had no elemental power left. The gems from the Ancestors around us were used. The Ancestors are getting lazy. We had to use claw on claw combat.

"Spyro, I will distract her from the front. You attack from the rear." He nodded at me after I said that.

I moved forward, slashing her chest, and she retaliated which I luckily dodged. Spyro tail whipped her in the back, causing a gash in her back. Spyro them soon dodged an attack from her.

"Enough!" She roared. She aimed at me and straight up, shot a beam of CONVEXITY right at me, hitting me straight on in the head. It knocked me right to the edge of the platform.

"Dan!" Spyro yelled in fear, his eyes soon closed and were soon reopened with anger. "You shall pay!" Spyro said, he used Convexity against Cynder, now it is a fight in Convexity. The beam was long and when they both stopped, they panted. I soon walked over, like nothing had happened to me.

"Mind if I join in?" I asked with a smirk.

"Dan?" Spyro said, looking really surprised.

"Impossible... No one ever survives attacks from Convexity..." Cynder is now worried.

"Shall we Spyro?" He again like at the beginning, nodded. Him and Cynder shot a stream of Convexity out and I closed my eyes, but I also noticed Spyro's eyes closing. I then heard my dad. "It's time to reveal the true dragon within you." He said.

I then shot a beam of Convexity out of my maw, I was surprised but continued to fire. Mine and Spyro's combined and knocked Cynder down. Then, right before our eyes, well more or less Spyro's as I was still in shock to what I did. She shrunk down in size.

"Wow, she is just like me." Spyro said.

Then, the world around us began to shake viciously, and the portal was dragging everything within range.

"Dude, we gotta get out of here... NOW!" Sparx said, and for once in his life, he was serious.

"I can't just leave her behind... I've got to save her."

"What? Save the beast that's been trying to kill us?"

"That wasn't her fault... She was being used by the Dark Master!"

She was getting pulled in and Spyro went in after her. He came out a few seconds later and said, "Now we can go!"

"Right behind you." I said.

We flew really fast, dodging and weaving through rocks as they returned to the portal. We got out alive, losing control and landing in a clearing.

"Mommy, fluff my pillow." Sparx said. I just laughed and collapsed on the ground.

"No, we need to get back to the guardians. Now!"

"Man, chill Spyro... Actually, you are right." I said.

Later, we were back at the temple no problem. Except, Spyro complaining about he draining abilities... Be like me, keep them hidden... Or don't say a word.

"Feeling better Spyro?" Ignitus asked, he had gave him some herbs... Not me though...

"Not really, Ignitus. That battle drained every last bit of me. I can hardly even lift my head."

"Yes, it will take a while before your powers fully return." Spyro had sadness written on his face.

"But they will in time young dragon. They will in time." He continued.

"Cynder, ever since I failed the night of the raid, I have dreamed of this day."

"It wasn't just you Ignitus, we all failed." He said cocking his head on every god damn word. But, all the other guardians hung there head in shame.

"Be that as it may... We're together again now. Thanks to Spyro and the others. Well done young dragons."

"Thank you Ignitus sir!" I said raising my paw for the salute.

"But we still don't know what happened to the Dark Master..." Spyro said. I had almost forgotten.

"No matter Spyro, there will be time for that later. Now it's time to be greatful for your success." Terrador said... Then I remembered... Oh no I thought.

"His success, what about me?" Sparx asked.

"Just because a bunch of weird stuff doesn't come flying out of my mouth, doesn't mean I didn't help you know."

"You were a big help Sparx, no doubt about it." Spyro said, being a bro. "But for the record, a lot of weird stuff, does come out of that little mouth of yours." I laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" At this time, Storm and Rocky came in and moved next to me. I just smiled and pointed.

"You know I don't need this. I could of stayed with the... Llama people, whatever. Where I was appreciated but no. No, I decided to help the poor helpless dragons and ape like things until that happened to them rid the world of evil. What a mistake that was because I get no thanks, no respect, no credit...

"My goodness... And I thought Volteer talked a lot." Ignitus said, and me, Storm and Rocky burst out laughing. After 3 more minutes, I and the others go out of there. Me, Spyro, Storm, Rocky and Cynder. Cynder remained quiet.

"Ignis, what happens now?" Storm asks.

"We party our asses off!" I yell. "But first, I want to talk to these two."

"We'll see you inside." Rocky said. And they walked inside.

"Thank you for rescuing me from me." Cynder said, head hung down in shame.

"No problem. And plus, that wasn't the real you Cynder." Spyro said.

"Yeah, we know what went down." I said.

"Thank you... It means a lot."

"I am Dan by the way." I held my paw for a shake.

"I thought it was Ignis..." She said, but accepted the shake.

"Long story." I said, and told.

"Incredible..."

"I know right." Spyro said. "Oh, and Dan, most of the time, you wasn't always surprised about events or you would intervene. Like you know the future. How?"

"One day I will tell you Spyro, but you can't know now." He only nodded.

Silence was real for about 2 minutes before Cynder said,

"Why do you care about me Dan?" She asked. I was caught of guard.

"What?"

"I almost killed you... Should of killed you with that Convexity... But you absorbed it and used it..."

"Well, I have no idea how that happened. But I care because I knew the real you would be a kind, sweet person like that ugly dragon right there..." I said pointing to Spyro.

"Hey! We are both the same age and look nearly alike ugly. Spyro fired back.

"I hate being younger... I need a drink! Oh well, ugly a few more years..."

"You need to be 21 years old and we're 12."

"...9 years! Sparx said you were 14!" It made sense that someone wanted to be closer to my human age so he made up an age and failed. "I am going to kill Sparx."

"Oh well, as long as I have friends, I couldn't care less." I say smiling at the two other dragons.

We sat on our haunches and watched the sun setting. I would enjoy the party tonight as we would have a lot more to deal with in the future. And me, Storm and Rocky will train every chance we get and we will be ready.

We will be ready for anything the Dark Master throws at us.

**To be continued...**

**And that is the end of AHA. Now, I must fly... Literally in like a few hours going to Bulgeria. I may get back to any reviews and PM's... But it will be very rare. This has been RememberPastAndGlroy, and I am signing off for 10 days... Again, maybe. Spyro, look after Dan for me.**

**Spyro: I will.**

**Dan: Hey, I am not a kid.**

**Go to bed little one.**

**Dan: Go do one mate.**

**I want these fans to see my writing so let me publish.**

**Dan: Bye fans, hope you enjoy. If so, give me a favourite.**

**He means the story... Bye!**


End file.
